Feather
by TheQuietScreams
Summary: Drifting away like a feather in air is the best way of describing their inevitable divorce. It was Ichigo's fault for letting her drift away... Six years has past and their daughter Yuki is 13 years old... What happens now? More info in the first chapter.
1. Don't speak

By the time you read this, we're already at Soul Society, back at Nii sama's place. I know what you've been doing and who've you been doing. I've known for weeks and waited for weeks for you to confess. Confess to all the sleazy things you've done with her.

But it's apparent you don't care much about-what use to be your family. I bet you never thought how your sleazy ways would affect your family or did you think I wouldn't find out while I take care my child-yes my child. Yuki lost her father to another woman who I thought was my friend.

There were times where I thought to myself, _Maybe-just maybe. If I showed him how much we love him and how much we wanted him to stay home with us more often, maybe he'll stop doing the things he does with her. Maybe we could be the family we were. Yuki would have her father again and I will have Ichigo back..._

But we all know how that turned out.

No matter how hard we tried to show you how much we loved and cared for you. It seemed like your mind was too preoccupied with someone else. Some one who I think you love more than your own "family"

Though it's no wonder why you always look so happy when you tell us you had weekly business trips because when you return back home to us we greet you back with arms wide open while she greets you with legs wide open.

I've spoken to your family about this so they know about your sleazy underhanded ways.

But they are your family so no matter what, of course, they'll support you even if they think you're nothing but a cheating fool. Though Isshin might be a different story since Yuki was crying over the fact that she lost her dad in front of him.

I understand if you think I owe practically everything to you and I have no right to keep Yuki to myself. But then again, you destroted my trust. That trumps everything you've done for us.

At this point, I don't really care what you do. Slander my name, tell false lies about me because, in the end, I'll never have to come back to the place where I thought was my home.

Your mom's ring is on the table above the folder of papers. Sign it. Mail it.

You can keep, burn, or throw away anything I left behind but I'm keeping Yuki. Don't bother coming after us because Nii sama, Renji, Ukitake Taichou, Hirako Taichou, Female Shinigami Society, and I will make it difficult for you.

P.S.

Yuki wanted to write you a letter but I told her not to..

You're not worth writing to.

-Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

_5 years later..._

_"Yuki, remember to see Urahara when you first arrive there and make sure "he" doesn't notice-"_

_"Hehehee.. I know, I know.. I'm already 13 mom! I can take care of myself..."_

"Hi there!" a happy up beat voice chimed," I'm Yuki Kuchiki and I'm going to be your oppo-wah!" Yuki dodges an attack from the left laughing at the bulging, pulsating hollow, "I shouldn't be playing around but this is my first time coming back in such a-"

"Getsuga tensho!"

Yuki's wild violet eyes widen. It was him. Definitely him. There was no way Yuki wouldn't notice. But the thing is.. How did he find out where Yuki was when she had on reiatsu concealing cloak Urahara gave her to use?

"Oi," Yuki heard the cold ignoarant voice addressing her. Sending chills down her spine.

"Who are you and what are you here f-"

Yuki ignores what he has to say as she shunpos away. Away from the cheating fool under the cool night moon...

_Just 13 days more here and I'm going to be done with my training... _

"OI!" Ichigo tails Yuki, "I said who the hell are you!?"

Yuki continues to ignore him as she fastens her pace till the point where she vanishes from his sight, not able to sense out her reistu as Yuki lets out a sigh of relief.

_That was way tooo close to comfort... Hmm.. I guess I won't be seeing Oji sann, and aunt Karin and Yuzu_

**"Yuki..._He doesn't love us anymore... If he did, he would have came to get us regardless what might be in his way..."_**

* * *

This is a little intro where Yuki encounters Ichigo without him noticing. Rukia and everyone else will be later on introduced and drama will ensue. Please be patient with the chapter updates because there's college life and work I need to attend to. ^.^;;

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	2. Kryptonite

Quickly trudging on the cold cement ground under the white moon, Yuki arrives at Urahara's place as she happily bursts inside"Urahara saaannn!" Yuki sweetly addressed, batting her soft violet eyes as she enters Urahara's place. It was rather quiet and somber to the point where you can hear the wind outside wisps through the small crevasses of the shop. There was an eerie sensation that ran through Yuki's spine as she looked around, slowly removed the black reiatsu concealing cloak Urahara let her use. But it's useless when Yuki is in Urahara's place because Urahara prepared for Yuki's appearance when Rukia told him about her.

Everything was set and prepared. Nothing could possibly go wrong...

Right?

"Urahara, are you sure that black cloaked thing isn't dangerous?!"

Yuki's eyes widen in horror.

It was Ichigo.

_How did he get back to Urahara's place so- _Yuki face palms as she puts the black reiatsu concealing cloak back on-for safety measures-she won't let Ichigo have the benefit of seeing how strong and tall-well not exactly tall, but still some what tall- she got. Or how she has his orange hair she despises so much to the point where she dyes her hair black just to disconnect herself from him. Everything connecting herself to Ichigo she hated. No matter how many times she tries to forgive Ichigo for what he did to Rukia, she couldn't. She just couldn't. There's no justifying what Ichigo did. He tore Yuki's family apart. He's the reason why Rukia lost that sense of security.

Quietly tip-toeing through the dark hall way to her designated room, Yuki lets out a soft sigh, _If mom was here she would have yelled at Urahara san for letting Ichigo get so close to-_

A beam of light slightly brightens the hall way as the sound of the sliding door resonates in the hall way. Yuki slightly panicked as she stood still. Hoping to blend in with the dark shadows of the hall way as her heart starts to erratically beat. She held her breath. She can't- She won't let him know she's here.

"See Kurosaki san!" Urahara happily chirped as his eyes darted at Yuki. He knew she was there.

It's Urahara. Nothing gets past him.

"It was nothing.. I'll take care of-"_  
_

Yuki lets out quick gasp of air and quickly covers her mouth... Though it was too late. Ichigo was already on edge as he darted his eyes at the sound of the gasp and sees a pair of dark wild violet staring at him.

A million thoughts began to race through his mind.

_Could it be Rukia?! Why is she even doing here?! Why is she hiding from me?! Is she here to hurt Orihime!?_

"Ah! Kiki chan!" Urahara quickly whips out his fan, flocking towards Yuki he chuckles uneasily, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go help Tessa san with cleaning..." Urahara lightly prods Yuki on the side whispering to her, "Just pretend you're a mod soul in a gigai working under me and he won't bother you..."

_Pretend I'm a mod soul? _Yuki thought to herself as a small grin creeps onto her lips, "Does this mean I get to see Oji san, and aunt Yuzu and Karin?" Yuki excitingly yet quietly whispers back.

"We'll talk about it later on... I need to handle Kurosaki first before your mom gets everyone from Soul Society on me..."

Yuki quietly giggles while Urahara goes and sends Ichigo off, reassuring him it wasn't Rukia or Yuki, but a mod soul he created to help around the shop.

After relieving Yuki from the sudden appearance of the cheating fool, Yuki confidently confronts Urahara with her head held high, "So, about me seeing jiji san, aunt Yuzu and Karin..."

Urahara chuckles uneasily, "Right. I told you we'll talk about this didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Yuki confidently folds her arms, "Does this mean I get to see them?"

"Aha.." Urahara scratches his head, "I'll make some arrangements, contact someone, and you'll get to see them soon."

Yuki's eyes narrowed, eye brow arched, "How soon?"

"Few days?"

Yuki snorts, "Few days?"

"Tomorrow?"

Yuki's face brightened up as she bounces up and down, "I'm going to tell mom-"

"No!" Urahara sternly scorned, "You can't tell your mom you're going to see them..."

A cold gust of air bursts through the cracks of the door, sending chills through the room while Urahara remains un-phased. Why can't Yuki tell Rukia about this?

"Why can't I-"

"You're too young to understand things like-"

Yuki hates it when elders tell her she's too young to know things. To her, yes she might be too young to understand things, that is why she asked you to explain it to her so she can understand. So she can relate and know what's really happening.

But.

In everyone else's eyes, Yuki is the baby of the family. The baby that must be protected from everything because babies can protect themselves from harm. They don't know better. They're completely reliant on help.

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm older and I think I can handle things better n-"

"Yuki chan..." Urahara monotony addressed, "You have to understand something... There are things you might understand and things you shouldn't understand. It's the matter of keeping everything in order. Without it everything will fall apart... Do you understand now?"

Yuki looks at Urahara confused as she thought to herself, _Shouldn't understand? What does he mean shouldn't understand? Why shouldn't I understand? If it has to do with mom and Ichigo I have all the right to know. He's the one that tore my family apart..._

As much as Yuki wants to tell Rukia, she knows Urahara is taking care of her.. After all, if anything bad happens to Yuki, Rukia has practically all of soul society backing her.

"Fine." Yuki pouts, "I won't tell mom."

Urahara relief, "Good... Now off to bed... You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow..."

Yuki giggles as she nodded and happily pranced her way towards her room... Forgetting what Urahara told her.

_ "You have to understand something... There are things you might understand and things you shouldn't understand. It's the matter of keeping everything in order. Without it everything will fall apart... Do you understand now?"_

* * *

_Sorry it's short. But hey, this is what you get for a day worth of writing including studying for finals. *sigh* the pressures of entering college..._

_Reviews are loved!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Yuki's Letter

_Mom told me, "He's not worth writing to..."_

_But, after a few years, I have the need to write to you how I felt when you left us for another woman._

_Even if you don't deserve a hand written letter from the heart that you nearly broke and the fact that you'll never get to read this._

_It was when you were on a "extended business trip" with your "coworker". You were gone for weeks and mom would always wait by the phone. Waiting for a call. But each time mom picked up the phone she cried. I know this because I watched her clenched onto the phone yelling. Telling who ever was on the phone it wasn't true. The man she loved and sacrificed her life for him can't be spending time with another woman. The other woman being none other than Orihime Inoue. The one mom considered as a friend. The one you decided to-well, it's clear that you love her more than you love us._

_But what I don't understand is how you can throw away 7 year of nothing but love. The love mom and I gave you. The unconditional love that we selflessly gave you meant nothing to you, because if it did, you would have came after us fighting. But you didn't. 7 years of laughter and fun all down the drain. I cried so hard when mom brought me to say good bye to jiji san, aunt Yuzu and Karin. I was angry at mom at the time because I didn't understand. I didn't understand why we had to leave. Why couldn't we just sit down and talk things out like a "normal" family does? Straighten out misunderstandings and go back to being the family we were. Like the family I** thought** we were._

_I died a little inside when Jiji san apologized for your stupidity He told me you were an idiot for doing what you did and he was sorry for not doing anything sooner. He also apologized to mom for your selfish inconsiderate ways, but mom. Mom shrugged Jiji san off. She was livid with jiji san and started to yell at him for letting this happen. For not straightening you out when he had the chance to. She was angry with your family for taking the news so lightly, as if it was expected of you to become a disgusting vile idiot._

_It was clear to me that I would never seem them again because mom told them she will never return was when I grew was upset with her for leaving everyone behind. At the time it may seem mom hated you... But deep down inside, I knew mom still loved you because the look in her eyes... It was filled with nothing but pain because of the love she wasted on you. The love that she gave you so willingly...The love WE gave you so willingly. But it turns you don't love us. That's why you left us for Orihime Inoue. The woman that mom allowed in the house. The woman that watched me grow up.. The woman that mom considered as her friend. The woman you left mom for. _

_Yes, mom would leave back to soul society because she has assignments to do. But then again, she came back and stayed with us. You didn't. You chose to stay with her for good. I don't know why you chose to stay with her when you had all the love you need at home... _

_When mom and I appeared before uncle Byakuya's room door, mom was trembling in fear. Her hand was clammy when she squeezed my hand and told me, "Yuki, you have to understand when uncle Byakuya yells and lectures me it's for my own good.. Don't say a thing okay?"_

_I nodded in confusion when mom finally knocked on the door and called for him._

_Even if it was just a few seconds, it felt like an eternity before uncle Byakuya spoke up in a livid tone while mom just stood there and silently cried._

_Uncle Byakuya had his back faced towards mom when he was lecturing mom, telling mom how he knew you were no good. How you were not suited to marry her. How mom brought shame upon the family for marrying you and divorcing you. You cannot understand the pain mom went through when even the household servants talked behind mom's back._

___I know for a fact, mom died a little inside._

_For the first few years it was hard living in soul society when people call me the Kuchiki bastard child behind my back. They also made snide remarks on how I'm going to be a bad seed without a father figure in my life. How they felt sorry for mom when they found out a scum bag (that's you)has been cheating on mom for another woman and left her for another woman. I'd get made fun of when everyone talks about how great their dad is and how they are always part of their life. Me? Well, I have mom, uncle Byakuya and Uncle Renji who would whip whoever made fun of me into shape._

_Something **MY FATHER **would do. But you wouldn't know how since you aren't even my father._

_But it turns out I-we don't need you after all.. After 3 years without you, we're doing great. Mom moved on and me? Well, I'm in the 5th division under Hirako taichou as the 7th seat without your help. We don't need you and never will need you._

_You might get angry with this letter and argue that you're my "dad" and will always be my dad. But, let me tell you what being a dad is all about._

_Being a dad means you nurture and watch your child grow up._

_Being a dad means you never leave._

_Being a dad means there is unconditional love._

_Being a dad means you keep you keep your promises_

_Being a dad means you chase away all the bad people._

___Being a dad means you don't abandon your REAL "family"_

___Being a dad means you aren't Ichigo Kurosaki._

You can stay where you are because mom and I already cut all ties leading to you.

P.S.

I abandoned he Kurosaki name and bare the Kuchiki name with pride.

-Yuki Kuchiki

* * *

I wanted to write Yuki's letter so you guys can get how Yuki feels about Ichigo and it delves deeper with his family cause they play a role as well. Thanks for holding on.

:)


	4. Lies

*Auhor's note*

Half day school today! :)

Hekka - The reason why he thinks it's Rukia is because she's the only purple eyed girl he knows and he doesn't expect Yuki cause to him Yuki is still a baby to him. When Ichigo thinks Rukia is going to hurt Orihime is just his protective side coming out because he knows Rukia holds a grude against them and it's just him being him. He's known to overract at times. And there's a reason why they call her Orihime which is going to be later explained.

* * *

_Yuuuukiii channn... Yukkkiii chaaannn...Yukiiii chhhaaannnn..._

A slither of light beams into Yuki's room, hitting Yuki's face as she pulls the covers over her head. She couldn't fall asleep from all the excitement that was coursing through her when she found out she'll be seeing Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin the day before... The people she thought she'll never see.

Though there is more to it than that.

She doesn't exactly know what Isshin told Rukia. She only saw the reaction.

"Yuuukiii chan..." Urahara sweetly addressed, "Tessai san made his famous guest only pick-"

"Nuuuuu..." Yuki wearily pouted, "Mooommmm... Hirako Taichou doesn't mind if I'm late..."

"But your Oji-"

Yuki's wild violet eyes widen, her heart bloomed with joy the monent she heard Oji san as she bursts out of the covers radiating energy, smiling, "Where?! Where is jiji san and-" Yuki slants her head to the side as her wild violet eyes softened and darted all around her dimly lit room, "Where's-"

"Ah.. I knew that would wake you up. Come on now, you need to get ready for the-"

Yuki lets out a pouting sigh. The energy she was radiating was drained from her the moment Urahara denied her excitement.

"Lemme go back to sleep.." Yukia plop back down on her bed, burying her face onto the pillow, mumbling, "I want to be wide awake when jiji san, aunt Yuzu and Karin are-"

"Urahara san! Urahara san!" Jinta came bursting in breathless, "They-they-they-they're h-h-here ri-"

A big bright grin crept onto Yuki's face as she thought to herself, _Urahara san is such a tricky person!_

Yuki happily bursts out of her bed as she darts towards the door, ignoring Urahara's warning-which was the wrong thing to do.

Yuki was giggling with excitement, ignoring her surroundings, the clumsy bumps against the walls and the fact that she nearly tripped from the sheer excitement she had in her as she quickly ties her long "black" hair up- making sure she was presentable was all worth the minor fumbles. But the moment she turns the corner was the moment her heart was shattered into a million little pieces.

It was Ichigo. He was standing in the far back affectionately holding Orihime's hand.

Yuki's heart deflated.

The liveliness in her eyes? Dull as rocks.

Her heart? Cold as a ice.

Her smile? Disappeared.

Ichigo hesitantly looked at Orhime then Yuki, as he pathetically stutters, "Y-Y-Yuki..."

A flash of anger bursts through Yuki's core.

The audacity of Ichigo to address her by her name! He has no right to call her Yuki. Not after what he put Yuki and Rukia through-no. He cannot call her by her first name, he has no right to address her as such.

"I rather you not address me at all..." Yuki angrily spited, "Hearing you patetically utter my name makes my ears want to bleed.. Kurosaki san."

A frown forms on Ichigo's face from Yuki's response. This isn't the Yuki he remembers. The Yuki that use to love him and tell him how he was the best dad ever. The Yuki that always made him feel like father of the year every day. But then again, Ichigo has no idea the pain Yuki went through with Rukia.

And the fact for Ichigo and Orihime to appear before Yuki so casually as if nothing was wrong when everything about that situation was indeed wrong anger Yuki even more. Ichigo and Orihime are the last people she would want to see when all they will cause is more grief for both her and Rukia. Just thinking about them two gets Yuki's blood boiling-and no one wants to see Yuki angry since the only person that can calm her down is none other than Rukia. The one that coaxed Yuki out of depression when Yuki thought it was all her fault that her parents had a divorce.

Slow firm foot steps were heard as Urahara enters the scene sighing, "I told Isshin not to tell your da-"

"I have no dad!" Yuki angrily lectured, "There is no way in hell that vile guy is my dad! He has no idea what it takes being a dad because- being a dad means you nurture and watch your child grow up. Being a dad means you never leave. Being a dad means there is unconditional love. Being a dad means you keep your promises. Being a dad means you chase away all the bad people. Being a dad means you don't abandon your REAL "family." Being a dad means you aren't Ichigo Kurosaki. That vile thing failed at all those requirements! He has no right to be called _"dad!"_

Yuki's nails dug deep into the palm of her hand. Her warm blood began to slowly trickle between her fingers. Urahara wasn't suppose to let Ichigo anywhere near Yuki, nor was he suppose to let Ichigo know Yuki was coming.

Urahara dug a grave for himself.

Yuki glares at Urahara with nothing but pure anger and resentment. Every emotion she thought she got over came rushing back. The pain, anger, resentment, rage, all coursed through Yuki's veins. The very emotions Yuki felt when Ichigo left her and Rukia.

It was dead silent. Ichigo was still in shock. He thought this reunion would have been a joyous one when Yuki would run into his arms and called him dad. Tell him how much she misses him and how much she wants to stay with him.

But we all know that's not going to happen.

Yuki unfurls her arm, whispering, "Amai Doku"

A burst of cold hair radiates Yuki as slender white katana with a black hilt materializes in Yuki's hand. She wanted to show Ichigo the pain he caused as she disgustingly points her Zanpakuto at Ichigo and Orihime, "You two have three seconds to get out of my face or I'll cut you down.."_  
_

Ichigo's eyes widen. Never has Ichigo thought Yuki, his own "_daughter" _would disown him like that nor did he ever though she would point her blade at him.

If only Yuki heard Ichigo's side of the story...

Would it change Yuki's point of view or will it just make her hate him even more?

"Yuki!" Ichigo, surprisingly in an angry tone, "Put your zanpakuto away n-"

"STOP CALLING ME YUKI!" Yuki tightly clenches on her shikai, heavily breathing her eyes darken, "If you don't leave soon, I'll make you-"

"Yuki chan, Yuki chan," Urahara uneasily attempts to coax, "Calm down.. Surely you can patch things-"

"Urahara san.." Yuki calmly addressed, "Please stay out of this and don't tell mom. I promise to behave myself when I left." Yuki send as glare at Ichigo, purposely spiting him, "Unlike some people who can keep a simple-"

"Just listen to me!" Ichigo lets go of Orihime as he slowly advances toward Yuki, "You have to understand what was go-"

Yuki wasted no time as she shunpoed past Ichigo straight towards Orihime. He saw the angry glint that shined in Yuki's eyes. Yuki was going to make sure Orihime "leaves."

Though the moment Yuki pointed her blade at Orihime, Ichigo was already infront of her in his shinigami uniform, facing Yuki.

"Orihime.. Go. Go and I'll take care of her."

Orihime nods as she ran away, away from the inevitable argument.

Yuki angrily gritted. "You have never taken care of me! It was all mom, uncle Renji and uncle Byakuya!"

"Rukia took you from me! How am I suppose to take care of-"

"Stop using mom as an excuse!" Yuki angrily lunges towards Ichigo as they clash blades, "It was all your fault our family fell apart!"

Ichigo pushes Yuki off as he shunpoes away, hoping to avoid a fight with his own flesh and blood. But Yuki. Yuki wanted to make a point. She wanted to show him how much she accomplished without him. How much he missed out on.

How much he regrets cheating on Rukia.

"KUROSAKI! STOP R-"

A flash of green was seen at the corner of Yuki's eyes. She knew who it was and hated it when he intervenes.

"Urahara san!" Yuki growls, "Let me-"

"Yuki chan." Urahara sighs, "I promised your mom I would take care of you and keep you out of trouble."

"But he-"

"Do you want me to go and tell your mom about this?"

Yuki folds her arms, "Want me to tell mom you invited him instead of jiji san?"

"What about this.." Urahara whispers into Yuki's ear as a slight grin creeps onto her face.

"Deal!"

* * *

Okay, before I get any questions about Yuki's actions.

Yuki is still young and she's trying to mature fast but she still maintains the innocent naive side of being young. She's only 13 years old and there's so much a 13 year old can handle.

constructive criticisms are welcomed but please no flames

._.


	5. Yukiko

*Auhor's note*

Hekka- It'll be further explained why Ichigo thought that way... And no worries, I wasn't implying you for the flames. I was just saying it in general cause this is my first fanfic here. ^.^;;

Supergirl waiting for Reamonn- It'll be later explained. I'm actually excited to see it all play out cause I have little random ideas that come to mind and it gets me all hyped up and giddy. :P

teshichan- yeah.. Yuki is going to the the main focus here cause she's the one that saw everything playing out before the divorce. But there will be chapters where it will be just a flash back chapter and chapters from Rukia's point of view and Ichigo's point of view.

Guest- Hyahahahahaha! Sorry.. They're needed for the fanfic.

Thanks to everyone else for reviewing!  
:)

* * *

Right here is an inner dialoge if you guys happen to get confused.

* * *

_Hey there..._

Yukiko returned.

Yukiko is-well, you can call Yukiko an alter ego that "helped" Yuki through the healing process when Yuki hit rock bottom years ago.. After all, Yukiko was the one reaching out for Yuki when no one could at the time. But Yuki knows better...

Right?

Yuki remained silent, ignoring the voice in her head. She knew if she spoke to Yukiko it would only provoke Yukiko to speak to her. It would give Yukiko a slim chance to take over just like she did years ago...

_Tsk, tsk, tsk... don't you remember me? I was there when your dad left you.. I was the only one that understood you. The only one that-_

**_"NO!"_** Yuki shakes her head as an attempt to free her mind from Yukiko._  
_

Yuki's mind was in a mess already. There are so many secrets being kept from her and the inner battle of sanity and insanity is beginning to eat Yuki alive. Rukia saved Yuki from the clutches of Yukiko.. But this time? This time, only Yuki can fight for herself if she wants to prove she can handle the burden of being "mature."

She has to choose between right and wrong.

Whether Yukiko eats her alive or Yukiko disappears forever is up to Yuki.

_**"You can't make me do what I don't want to-"**_

Giggles ensue as Yukiko quietly whispers, _Don't you want revenge on that Orhime girl and Ichigo? After what they did? I promise they'll get their just deserts if you let me take over..._

**_"I'm not going to fall for that again! You're nothing but a bad person!"_**

_Bad person? Hehehehehe... You're the one who created me. I manifested from your inner hate... Admit it, you thought of ki-_

**_"STOP!"_**

Yuki covers her ears and quietly sang the same song Rukia sang to her when Yukiko tried to take over...

Under the big cherry blossom tree  
You and me  
Are playing happily  
Under the big cherry blossom tree

Under the big bright moon  
You and me  
Are watching happily  
Under the big bright moon.

Letting out a sigh, Rukia stares at the moon, thinking of that song she use to sing to Yuki when she was younger. When everything was "perfect." When there wasn't any business trips, no sneaky underhanded lies, or emotional stress.

When Rukia could trust the Kurosaki family.

-flash black-

Rukia's soft violet eyes turned wild as they widened. It's impossible for Isshin to know Ichigo has been cheating on her for years. It can't be true. All this time Rukia has been nothing but a faithful loving wife to the best of her abilities. So why? Why didn't Isshin tell Rukia ahead of time? Why didn't he straighten Ichigo out when he had the chance? Why couldn't Isshin see the pain and hurt her caused from withholding the truth from Rukia?

"Why didn't you straighten him out!?" Rukia was in hysterics. She couldn't be the "tamed" house wife accepting just an answer without an explanation. Rukia isn't a child. She refuses to just accept the facts without a proper explanation.

Isshin lets out a sigh while both Yuzu and Karin hug onto a crying Yuki.

All this could have been simply avoided if Ichigo stayed faithful and loved Rukia and Yuki like the way they love him...

"Ichigo did love you and Yuki. But it was when Inoue chan was in trouble at night with those little hoodlums was when Ichigo saved her and dropped her off home and-the rest is history. He kept going back to her because of the stress at home. He told me he wasn't ready to be a dad."

_Wasn't ready to be a dad_.

_Wasn't ready to be a dad?_

_Wasn't ready to be a dad?!_

_WASN'T READY TO BE A DAD?! _

Rukia clenches her fists in anger. She felt stupid and used.

Yes, Ichigo loved her at the time and was pressured into marrying her because of Yuki. But to Rukia, Ichigo loved her. He treated her with the utmost care and love.

But was that care and love all just an act or was it just pure love he had for her that went sour?

"Yuki." Rukia quickly straightens herself out as she lets out a heavy sigh, "Did you say good bye to everyone? We're going to stay at uncle Byakuya's place and we're never coming ba-"

With watering eyes and a red puffy nose, Yuki sniffles, "Why can't we talk about this with dad? Sit down and talk about-"

Shivers were sent down Rukia's very own spine. The mere mention of Ichigo's name made Rukia sick to her stomach. The very thought of him with another woman was unbearable pain. But being the mom she is, Rukia puts Yuki first. She has to keep her composure when Yuki breaks down. Rukia has to be there for Yuki because she want Yuki to know, through thick and thin, Rukia will never leave her.

But then again, where's Rukia's safety net?

The one that will coax her when she has a mental break down?

Surely Bykuya or Renji can coax her back when Rukia hits rock bottom...Would they understand the pain of being stabbed in the back twice by the people you thought would never do so? The pain of finding out the person you loved was just toying around with your heart when you poured nothing but pure love into the relationship? the very pain to realize you still love him even when he's happier with someone else other than you.

"No. Yuki, he's on a vacation and he's never coming ba-"

"No!" Yuki angrily stomps her feet. Her breathes her short and heavy spurts of breathes made it difficult for Yuki to say what she had to say. the pure anxiety Yuki was experiencing was something she has never felt before and it was something she wishes to never experience again.

But what Yuki doesn't understand why she has to leave. Why Rukia was "tearing" them apart from the Kurosaki family.

Was it because of Yuki?

Yuki was always in the way when Rukia and Ichigo try to get intimate with one another.

Was it because they couldn't find a sitter when they wanted to go out together and have some alone time with one another?

Was it the arguments on who would take Yuki out to soccer practice?

Or was it just Yuki's existence that caused the "sudden" rift in their marriage?

All this was running through Yuki's mind. All this was beginning to eat her alive. The pressure and tension at such a young age too.

"Why? Why do we have to le-"

Rukia lets out sigh as she looks at Yuki in the eyes, "Yuki...He doesn't love us anymore... If he did, he would have came to get us regardless what might be in his way..."

Yuki looked at Rukia confused as she thought to herself, _What does mom mean?! Dad loves us! Dad doesn't know we're leaving! We have to wait for dad! Wait for dad so we can talk things out. So we can be the family we- _

"Come on Yuki.. We have to get going. Urahara can't open the passage way much longer..."

* * *

Yuki has an alter ego because it's similar to Ichigo's inner hollow in a way. This whole chapter is when drama and hurt will ensue. I just surprised there's so much followers and favorites this has.

Makes me happy. :)

Reviews and likes are loved. :)


	6. Hollow bait

Supergirl waiting for Reamonn- The begins with Yuki because she's the one that saw everything go down. She's basically setting the vibe for the whole fanfic so no worries. There will be more Ichiruki.

B000097z-Yeah, I try to keep them in character, but I figured their priority and personality changes when they get older and have children.

Horror Button- You'll have to see...

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

:)

I want to point out it might get confusing for some of you guys so when it's **_this_** It's Yukiko speaking. If its _this _its Yuki speaking

* * *

**_"Yuki...He doesn't love us anymore... If he did, he would have came to get us regardless what might be in his way..."_**

_He doesn't love us, does he chappy?_ Yuki huddles in a ball in her quiet room with her Chappy plushie that was given to her ever since she was little. Yuki didn't care if it was tattered, badly stitched up, or has a button for an eye. It's all about the sentimental value behind Chappy. Chappy has been there for Yuki when she felt alone. When no one-not even Rukia can reach her, chappy was there. Chappy was there when Rukia sobbed on the phone. Chappy was there during the first night at Soul Society without her "dad." Chappy was there when she was made fun of by her peers. Chappy was there for every smile and tear.

But there was this one instance where even Chappy can't reach her...

It was when Yukiko got the best of her.

**_Why are you even talking to that dumb bunny?_**

_Stop talking to me!_

**_Stop talking to you? Pft, I know you saw them holding hands, Ichigo protecting that girl.._**

_So? What does that have to do with anything?_

**_Don't you wish that was your mom holding his hand?_**

_...N-NO! He left me and mom. We don't ne-_

**_Sounds like you do... What if we-I don't know, let "fate" run it's course?_**

_What?_

**_You have a quota to fill and, as I recall, you made a deal with Urahara..._**

_So what if I did?_

**_Heheheheee...I know a way we can get back at them..._**

_No! The last time something like this happened you-_

**_No, no, no. It's different now. Get rid of your grudge because I'm tired of getting my hopes up high.._**

_It's not a grudge! It's-_

**_Pft, call it what ever you want, but I know a sure way you can get back at both-_**

"Yukii chann..." Urahara quietly knocked, "I finished my part of the deal..."

Yuki's wild violet eyes popped wide open with a devious glint on her eyes. Yuki was actually considering what Yukiko was saying. It would be nice to see Orihime struggle with a barrage of hollows attacking her.. It would be nice to see Ichigo struggling to fight off the hollows that seem to multiply no matter how much he would try to save his _"beloved one"_

When Yuki will have control over the hollow appearance and Yukiko playing around with her volatile feelings... There's no stopping her once Urahara gives Yuki the "Hollow bait" so she can quickly fill her required quota.

But surely Urahara knows about Yukiko and what Yukiko can possibly do..

Right?

Within second of a flash, Yuki's mood changed from distressing to deviously upbeat, "Where is it?! Where is it?!"

Yuki sprints out of bed as she tries to reach for the hollow bait Urahara is holding up high, laughing, "Yuki chan, you have to be responsible with this. I'm giving this to you because you are OLDER and you have new responsibilities when you are older..."

Yuki struggles to tiptoe as she ignores what Urahara had to say. All "Yuki" wanted was that hollow bait.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. I know, I know.. Can I get it? Can I? Can I?"

Urahara sports a cheeky grin when he handed Yuki the "Hollow Bait" and warned Yuki, "Becareful with it!"

Yuki happily nods as she prances away, while Yukiko deviously plots a cunning scheme to get Yuki on the same page as she is.

Though, what does Yukiko, and Urahara have in mind?

Under sun in the brightly lit sky, Yuki basks herself under the warm glow as she looks for her prey who is none other than _"them."_

Yuki's dark side started to grow more predominate the more she spoke to Yukiko.

"I wonder what Ichigo would like this baked goods I bought for him..."

Yuki made a sharp stop as she quickly goes into hiding behind a tree and began to slowly peer over. It was none other than Orihime Inoue. The woman that tore Yuki's family apart. The woman that will fall as prey under Yukiko's plot.

A cheeky grin graces Yuki's face once her eyes darkened. The hype of the "hollow bait" and the talk with Yukiko has gotten Yuki excited. She wanted Orihime to pay. She ached to use the Hollow bait right then and there. But she had to wait. She can't just go and throw the hollow bait like nothing. No. She can't. Yukiko had a plan and they're going to go with that plan.

They're going to corner Orihime and overwhelm her with a barrage of hollows-by the time Ichigo gets there, Orihime would be torn and battered...More so Yuki thinks.

_Okay..._Yuki thought to her self, _Just a few more steps and we'll be able to throw that bait out... She'll struggle to defend herself and he'll come try to save her and fails to. That's when Urahara san comes by and I'll say it was by accident!_

Yuki holds her breath the moment she tosses the hollow bait- it was the moment her fate was sealed. With that final act, Yukiko finally took over. Yuki's violet eyes hazed over with an evil glint in her eyes that screamed nothing more than hate.

Now Yukiko, started to giggle as she watches large groups of hollows advance Orihime who desperately attempts to fend off the hollows.. But one can do so much when your skills are healing based.

It was all too entertaining when Yukiko watched Orihime struggle with the hollow appearance and it was inevitable for this joyous scene to last much longer once Ichigo sensed something was off. But, Yukiko wanted to stick around, she wanted to stick around and see what Ichigo is capable of..

That was until a certain hollow started to advance Yukiko who smelled of hollow bait.

**_Damned hollow.. trying to ruin my pla-_**

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Yukiko's eyes widen. This is the first time Yukiko seen Ichigo fight like that. Clearing the field with the swing of his Zanpakuto? How exactly is that even possible?

"Orihime!" Ichigo ran towards her with a concern look on his face that Yukiko wishes to cut right off. But that's later on..

Undeterred, Yukiko rolls her eyes at the scene and throws whatever remained in Yuki's pockets right at Ichigo who darted his eyes at her. She has been figured out.

"YUKI!" Ichigo yelled infurriorated, "What the hell was-"

**"DON'T CALL ME YUKI!"**

Yukiko hates it when people mistaken her for Yuki.

To Yukiko, Yuki lacks resolve. Yuki doesn't have the guts to extract revenge upon those who have done her wrong. That is why Yukiko was born. Yukiko is the epitome of Yuki's hate and anger she lets build inside her.

The tension between Yukiko and Ichigo was boiling. Ichigo was angry with "Yuki" for doing nothing when Orihime was being attacked and Yuiko was angry the hollows didn't stand a chance.

**"I'm not Yuki...Call me Yuki one more time..."** Yukiko unfurls her arm, quietly whispering, **"Amai... Doku..."**

A burst of cold white ice disperses around Yukiko who held slender dragon engraved white katana with a black hilt that materialized in her right hand, **"I'll make you regret ever breathing the same air I breathe.."**

Ichigo grew confused. It's Yuki. His own daughter. There's no way he could get that wrong.. But then again, Ichigo wasn't there for Yuki when she was growing up. People change and emotions change.

"Yuki." Ichigo stood his ground, "I have no idea what Rukia told you. But you have to understand. I was felt-"

**"That's it! I told you not to call me Yuki and there you went right on and called me Yuki..." **Yukiko lunges towards Ichigo, they clash blades as Yukiko whispers to him, **"I'm going to make sure that Orihime girl dies in your arms..." **

Ichigo's eyes widen as he pushes "Yuki" off. He looks at her in the eyes and saw nothing but pure hate.

Ichigo who didn't know what to do, pointed his blade at "Yuki", "I told you to put your blade down.. Do what I say. I'm your dad and-"

Yukiko lost it.

Ichigo isn't her dad. He's Yuki's dad. He has no right to dictate what Yukiko does.

**"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" **Yukiko slashes her blade yelling, "Shiroi hasu!"

Shrouds of white lotus engulf Yukiko who directs the white lotus with a flick of her left hand as they all lunge towards Ichigo who quickly grabs Orihime and shunpos away from Yukiko's attack. But, Yukiko wasn't going to give up so easily. She continued to direct the cold white lotuses towards Ichigo who whispers into Orihime's ears and drops her.

A cheeky grin crept onto "Yuki's" face. Orihime is completely defenseless while Ichigo tries to fend off Yukiko's attack. It was just too perfect. Yukiko lifts her right hand as she guides another stream of white lilies towards Orihime-but. Ichigo quickly noticed the white lotuses headed towards a "defenseless" Orihime and points his blade at Yuki, yelling, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"Hakuren!"

* * *

The tension! I'm sorry if it's confusing and all. But there is always the review button to tell me what was confusing and I'll fix it up.. Plus, I think you guys know who is going to enter the scene right now.

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	7. Foolish Idiot

ProjXPsyClone- So glad you like it! xD

B000097z-It'll be later explained because there's a lot that needs to be covered.

when it's in bold it's Yukiko talking.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widen the moment a ice flake fell down upon his cheeks. He hasn't seen Rukia for years and to his surprise, Rukia looks completely different from what he remembers.

Rukia was radiating nothing but confidence and regalty. The way Rukia held her head up high and with her hair tied up neatly in a bun with floral white and blue hair pieces nicely fitted in as thin silver chains dangle below it. Everyone wanted Rukia, but Rukia isn't ready for a commitment. She's too afraid to get her heart smashed into a million little pieces. Though there is someone waiting. Just waiting for that moment where Rukia can finally open her heart. Embrace love and let it back in her life.. But, until the then, Yuki is the only one that Rukia will love.

Ichigo hesitantly opens his mouth as he began to stutter, "R-R-Rukia... What are you-"

"Foolish man..." Rukia points her blade at Ichigo's chest, "How dare you point your blade at my child.."

Ichigo snapped, "She's also my child."

"Really?" Rukia covers her mouth laughing, "If she was your child you would have known about Yukiko..."

"You mean Yuki-"

**"STOP CALLING ME YUKI!"** Yukiko slashes her shikai as another stream of white lotus head towards Ichigo but goes around Rukia.

Ichigo swung his Shikai left and right while Orihime attempts to protect him with her abilities but, lets face it. It's not quite effective.

Yuki was trying to take back control but Yukiko was too strong and Rukia knows this. So, instead of fighting against Yukiko, Rukia slowly walks towards her. Rukia knows Yukiko would never hurt her. After all, Rukia was the only one to refer to Yukiko by her name.

"Yukiko..." Rukia sweetly addressed, "Please let Yuki go... "

Yukiko maliciously scoffs, **"Let Yuki go when she can extract her revenge with her bare han-"**

Rukia lets out a soft sigh, "Why are you doing this?"

**"Why am I doing this?! You don't remember the man named Ichi-"**

Rukia's floral thin silver chains tinkle as she slants her head to the side, "What do you mean? I don't recall anyone's name beginning with Ichi. Unless you're talking about the fruit which would be so sil-"

"YUKI!" Ichigo screamed, "Stop acting so-"

Yukiko angrily darts her eyes at Ichigo, **"I'M NOT YUKI!" **Yuki shunpos past Rukia as she points her shikai at Orihime, **"Say good bye to her! Burakkurōtasu ikari!"**

Yuki's Shikai dissolves away as they form black and white ribbons that began to pour out from the hilt of her shakai, engulfing who ever Yukiko wants-which happens to be none other than Orihime while Rukia stands back quietly "yelling", "Oh no.. Don't do that. Won't someone help that poor thing-"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Rukia's eyes widen as she watches Ichigo swing is blade at Yuki. Never has Rukia thought Ichigo would actually attack his own flesh and blood nor has she ever thought he would leave her...There is always a first for everything...

"YUKIIII!"Rukia screams as she shunpos towards her.

It can't truly be the end of Yuki. Yuki is stronger than that. If she can pull through the nasty divorce, surely Yuki can pull through Ichigo's attack right?

Rukia's eyes darted all around the dust, hoping Yuki was okay... If not? Rukia would have a mental break down.

Though, the moment the the dust dissipates and the field was clear, Yuki was missing!

A little something in Rukia snapped. Rukia quietly dusted her self off, cleared her throat, and points her Shikai at Ichigo, "You did something to Yuki.. Because of that, I will make you pay until you surrender Yuki to me..."

* * *

It's a little something because I won't be updating for a few days. But no worries! I promise to update at least no later than Friday. Reviews and likes are great!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

:)


	8. The calm before the storm

Hekka- It's Yukiko. Not Yuki. Rukia can't control Yukiko and Yukiko doesn't like being controlled. Rukia knows that. It'll be explained more how Rukia is really protective of Yuki cause she's all that Rukia has and she just doesn't want to lose her. The only reason why Rukia is being irrational is because of- well, Yuki.

Haley's come- It's Ichiruki. It just needs time to develop cause I hate those fanfics that has Rukia hate him but suddenly falls back in love with him for ONE good deed he does for her when he completely screwed her over. It's all about recovery, growing and eventually acceptance where they will come to terms and become a "happy" family again.

MugetsuIchigo- sorry about that... It was done without proofreading cause it was an eh moment.

Jace- If you haven't notice, this fic is labeled under angst and drama. If you can't appreciate the genres as they are, please look away and keep your nasty reviews to yourself.

MidnightTigerLily- ah. you just have to continue to read.

:)

It's an ICHIRUKI FIC.

Again, Yuki is not the main focus.

It takes time for it to develop cause it's angst filled.

Orihime here is going to seem a little OOC but you'll understand why...

* * *

The tension was thick.

Never has anyone thought Ichigo and Rukia would be heading face to face fighting against each other. But then again, no one has even thought Ichigo would cheat on Rukia. Yes, Ichigo and Rukia once loved each other and yes, they were ONCE a happy family... But somethi-someone changed all that...

-flash back-

_Sooo.. Tired... I just want to go home and go to sle-but Yuki and Rukia...I need to go get some formula before I get-_

"STOPP! PLEASE! HELLLPPP!"

_Inoue!_

Ichigo dashes towards Orihime's _helpless_ voice. It's in his nature to help those who are in distress, those who really need him. Those who needed to be "_saved."_

"Shut up bitch! Your nothing but a cheap pie-gah!"

Just one kick sends the "predator" flying and Orihime gleaming with adoration. Orihime who loved Ichigo who never returned the feelings because he WAS in love with Rukia. But, Orihimie wanted to change that.

"Inoue, are you okay?"

Ichigo flashes a look of concern as he quickly grabs a hold of Orihime who slightly fumbles and holds onto him, mumbling, "Kurosaki kun... Do you think you can walk me home?"

-Flash back end-

"Don't toy with me Rukia." Ichigo angrily growls, "I know you have Yuki with you.. That girl wasn't Yuki. It was Yukiko, a mod soul working under Ura-"

"Ichigo!"

Orihime comes running, thinking she could hold her own when going against Rukia who has maternal insists that should never be crossed.

"Sai..."

Rukia points her index and middle finger Orihime, paralyzing her as she stumbles and fall, struggling to break free from Rukia's restraint Kido.

"This is between me, my child, and Kurosaki, not you..." Rukia gracefully spited Orihime with her back facing Orihime "You are just a mere human that I do not wish to have contact with... Please stay as you are..."

Facing Ichigo, Rukia calmly collects herself and holds herself up high, "If you haven't already noticed, Yukiko is Yuki. Yuki is Yukiko. Only if you stayed with us-her, you would know this. But then again, Yukiko would have never existed if you didn't leave us..."

Ichigo looks at Rukia confused. He did stay with Rukia. It wasn't him that filed the divorce papers. It was Rukia that did. It was Rukia that left him. It was Rukia that took Yuki from him. It was Rukia that torn the family apart...

"You were the one that took Yuki and filed the divorce papers! You were the one that left-"

"I left?" Rukia condescendingly repeats, "Let's get something straight Kurosaki, you emotionally left us first. Yuki and I were left with an empty shell of what we USE to love. It's just, Yuki and I just left that empty shell you left behind for us. We were tired of giving our love to something that's suppose to return love but failed to."

Ichigo heavily heaved at Rukia. He had his reasons why he did what he did. It's just Rukia never heard them or gave him a chance to defend himself.

"You don't understand Rukia! Its more than just that.. You have to listen to what I-"

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go you old candy store pervert!"

Rukia's wild violet eyes widen at the sound of Yuki's voice as a wave of relief washes over her. Her mind is clear of all the resentment and hate that was surging through her when she heard Yuki's voice. For as long as Yuki is alive-well, Rukia now has to coax Yuki back since Yukiko is still the one taking charge..

"Yuki chan, stop moving so much.." Urahara quietly coaxed, "You can't go...Your parents need this to heal so you guys can be the fam-"

Yukiko goes quiet and limp. Not a peep comes out of Yukiko.

It's the calm before the storm and Rukia knows this. This has happened before. Yuki is, after all, Ichigo's daughter too...

"Urahara!" Rukia darts her wild violet eyes at him, urgently, "Get away from Yukiko now!"

Urahara nods as he drops Yuki and shunpos away past Rukia who heads towards Yukiko. Rukia has been through this and knows what to do. Even if it does mean she gets damaged in the process of retrieving back Yuki.

Rukia catches Yuki who slowly began so shake.

Yukiko finally snapped.

There is a difference between Yuki snapping and Yukiko snapping.

When Yuki snaps, it's easier for Rukia to calm her down and bring her back...

But Yukiko?

Rukia felt her wrath before and knows what Yukiko is capable of.. .Though the thing is... Would Yukiko actually hurt Rukia for getting in her way?

A low rumbling sound resonates around Yuki as Rukia tightly hugs onto her, not letting go. Rukia knew if she lets Yuki go that would the last time she'll see Yuki.

**"What...did...I...say...about... calling...ME YUKI?!"**

A strong burst of black and white reistu bursts around Yuki that would send anyone holding her flying, but Rukia. Rukia, who has blood trickling down the corner of her mouth as she held onto Yuki tightly refused to let go. Refusing to let the only person she loves disappear before Rukia had a chance to reach out to Yuki before it's too late.

The dust dissipates, the tense silence resonates around Rukia and Yuki while everyone else watches and listens...

_Under the big cherry blossom tree_  
_You and me_  
_Are playing happily_  
_Under the big cherry blossom tree_

_It's been weeks since Rukia and Yuki started to uncomrtably settle in the Kuchiki mannor. It took time to adjust to the snide remarks, underhanded compliments and back talking._

_Giggles and laughter were heard outside the Kuchiki mannor under the cherry blossom tree. It was the giggles and laughter of a mother and child having fun like anyother family. But all that didn't matter because Yuki had Rukia and Rukia had Yuki._

_They are all they have and all they need._

_"No fair mom!" Yuki happily runs giggling. They were playing a game of tag like they use to when they were alone when Ichigo was on his "business trip."_

_"You're bigger than me and my shunpo isn't that fast!"_

_"Hehehe... You wanted to play-_

"STOP! STOP STOP!" Yukiko squrimed and squealed, fighting Yuki inside for dominance. Yukiko wasn't going to back down till she fills her desire of killing both Orihime and Ichigo.

Yuki roughly shoves Rukia off, pointing her shikai at Rukia, "Even if you are all that Yuki has, you keep getting in the way...If killing you means I get to kill them two.." Yukiko's eyes darkens, "So be-"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"NOOOO!"

Mustering up all her straighth, Rukia weakly fumbles before Yuki, "Hakuren!"

Ice began to build up at the tip of Rukia's shikai as a blast of cold white air clashes with Ichigo's black cresent shaped attack. But Rukia knew she couldn't fully fight against Ichigo, but alas, she could still protect Yuki as best as she can by shoving her to the side and baring the attack head on...

Through the thick tension and angry, a pair of angry wild violets gleamed through the dusty field. Yukiko was holding an unoconscious Rukia in her arms. The anger boiling inside Yukiko knew no boundaries once anyone besides herself points their blade at Rukia dies.

"If I recall," Yukiko gently releases Rukia onto the softer part of the wet grass, letting out a huff, Yukiko faces Ichigo, "You kept calling me Yuki when I kept telling you I wasn't. Now. Let me show you the difference between me and Yuki."


	9. Moon

Hekka- It's okay... I actually enjoy reading your reviews...It makes me think and rearrange things in my fic to make it more understandable.. The conversation between Ichigo and his dad will be mention now that you pointed it out.. thanks :)

BloomingBlackLotus- Okay? thanks?

Sorry about the delay on updating. Things happened and bam!

watch?v=6BXN8p2z60Q&list=LLt1ALSq0lONbwSdE7Ev5PIQ

^I've been listening to this and this is on a loop and this is the end product.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and again, sorry about the updating... ^.^;;

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widen once Yukiko stood before him. He didn't know what to feel or act. He meant to hurt Yukiko instead he damaged Rukia. No matter how hard he tries to fix things it seems as if he makes things worse. Or was everything from the past begining to catch up with him?

Yukiko on the other hand... Yukiko wanted to make Ichigo face what he left behind after all these years. Make him feel the pain and loss both Yuki and Rukia felt.

A menacingly grin crept onto Yukiko's face, "Would you like to watch as you and that other woman die in the hands of your once dear Yuki?"

The blood that trickled from Yuki's hand began to slowly receed once a black and red orb began to for around her. Yukiko knew what she was doing. She's going to risk Yuki's life for her selfish need to satisfy her blood lust.

"I'm not sure who you are.. But whatever you are," Ichigo's eyes darkens the moment he points his blade at Yuki, "I suggest you let go of your shikai.."

Yukiko shook her head, cackling wickedly. There was no way Yukiko was going to let Ichigo intimadate her. He has no idea what Yukiko has instored for him...

"I'M NOT YUKI!" Yukiko screamed, "Prepare to enter a world where you are rendered useless!" The blood that receeded back from Yukiko's finger tips began to drip from the tip of her shikai. A black and white orb radiated around Yukiko as her eyes turned pitch black. Yukiko officially snapped.

"Kokuren no chinkon!"

Yukiko's shikai blade turns red as it slowly began to melt as blood like ribbons lunge it's self towards a "helpless" Orihime. Ichigo shunpos towards her yelling "GETSUGA TENSHO!" only to have Yukiko burst out in giggles because she knows that's no enough to negate the attack.

No. It isn't.

No matter how many times you attempt to "deterr" Yukiko's attack, it'll come back ten fold more dangerous because Yukiko controls the blood.

Yes. Blood. The red ribbons are infused with her reistu and blood, which is why they blood that once trickled down Yukiko's hand receeded back. The blood was needed to make this attack work. Without it, it would have been rendered useless against Ichigo and Yukiko knows this.

"Kurosaki! You're just making this wor-"

"Rikujōkōrō!"

Yukiko's eyes widen at the sound of Urahara's voice when she felt a pair of arms loop around her neck and a weary head resting on her shoulder, weakly singing.

_Under the big bright moon_  
_You and me_  
_Are watching happily_  
_Under the big bright-_

The blood like ribbons disolve away once Yukiko's eyes hazed over twisting and turning, trying to break free from Urahara's kido.

**"STOP!"**

Everything went blank.

* * *

Yes. This is a chapter. It ends here because the next chapter will be more drama and things will be explained where confessions and emotions are told and expressed. Yuki will no longer be the main focus point becuase she's only there to witness everything go down from a different perspective. She has no idea how Ichigo or Rukia feels about one another.

Reviews are appreciated. :)

Again, sorry about the lack of updating...


	10. Chappy

EUEU- *^.^* Thanks. It made my day.

:)

Okay. This was somewhat difficult to write because I had some stuff going on and I didn't want to get emotionally attached to this...

So. This is the end product after listening to this on a loop with other songs, but mainly this;

watch?v=LP_Ty6m4qQw

I was actually crying a little when I wrote this...

0.0

* * *

Yuki's tiny quaint room in Urahrara's place was quiet and tense when a semi-healed Rukia sat next to an unconscious Yuki. It's been hours since the incident and Tessai has yet to heal Yuki from her battle scars-that is if Yukiko hasn't completely taken over.

Feet shuffling about was heard outside the door of Yuki's room. Rukia knew who it was. She knew his conscious is beginning to eat him alive. She knew his secrets and lies will be exposed that will forever taint his image as the "savior of all the weak" She knew he was aching to tell his side of the _problem._

A knock on the door disturbed the quiet. Rukia ignored the knock and continued to watch over Yuki as she patiently waits for Tessai to come and heal Yuki. Heal Yuki from the damage Ichigo caused.

Another knock, Rukia adjusts herself as she lies on her side facing to Yuki, reminding Rukia the time Yuki ran towards her room crying. Crying from a horrible nightmare where Ichigo left them only to realize they're in soul society and it wasn't a dream.

Yuki cried even harder.

Another knock on the door, but this time, this time it was an impatient knock, an obnoxious knock that knows they aren't wanted but still insists on being seen, and again, Rukia ignores it. Something like that doesn't deserve her attention.

Rukia waited for another knock, another knock would have done it for her. Another knock would have given him a slim chance to say what he had to say, but it went silent. Just as Rukia thought. He lost the will power that use to fuel him.

He lost Rukia.

...

Another knock! Could it possibly be? Ichigo still fighting on for them?

"Kuchiki san..." Urahara softly addressed, "Tessai san is ready to heal Yuki chan..."

Alas, it was a false alarm that cause hopefull thinking. Though Rukia should have known never to get her hopes up high when it comes to Ichigo.

The door creaks open revealing a fatigued Rukia. The overbarring stress and worrying over Yuki has taken its toll on her, but it doesn't mean Rukia won't present herself as best as she can. After all, Rukia had to uphold the Kuchiki name. She'll be forever cursed if she tarnishes the Kuchiki name once more.

"Urahara san," Rukia clears her throat as she shakes herself off, "Please open the gate way to Soul Society once Yuki wakes up. I wish to bring her back with-"

"But Yuki hasn't completed her assignment yet.."

"It doesn't matter if she didn't finish her assignment, I'll speak to Hirako taichou and-"

"But Yuki hasn't to finished her assignment yet." Urahara repeated, as if he was trying to tell Rukia something she didn't want to hear.

"She has to complete-"

"No. She doesn't." Rukia's voice suddenly became defensive and hostile. She was determined to take Yuki away from all teh pain and memories that still inger in teh real world."She needs to come back with me. Yuki shouldn't be surounded by negative aura because Yukiko-"

"Ahh Tessai san!" Urahara nervously cooed, avoiding confrontation with Rukia, "Hurry inside and heal Yuki chan..."

Urahara quickly ushers Tessai into the room where Yuki lays unconscious-Urahara directs his attention back on Rukia who waits for a response.

"Ah.." Urahara audibly mumbles, "It'll take a few months to reopen the-"

The cold touch of Rukia's shikai hovers against Urahara's neck, she's serioust about taking Yuki back with her and wants Urahara to know that. But knowing Urahara, he attempts to coax Rukia, and reason with her.

"Please reopen the gate once Yuki-"

"Kuchiki san," Urahara quickly interupts, "don't you think it's better if Yuki chan stayed here a little longer? Yukiko chan could take over any minute and no one in soul society beside you can help Yuki chan.. Unless you want Kurotsuchi taichou to take care of her-but of course I know you don't want that."

Rukia's eyes narrowed as her shikai slowly receededs from Urahara's neck.

"You have ten days. In ten days when Yuki's training end, you will have the gate way to Soul society opened."_  
_

A toothy smile crept onto Urahara's face as he nods, "Kuchiki san, you look tired, why don't you go sit in the living room and relax-here," Urahara failed his wrait at Ururu, "Ururu will take you there."

Nimble soft steps came bumbling as a timid Ururu stands before Rukia, "Kuchiki san.." Ururu shyly pipped, "Please follow me."

A smile was forced as Rukia nodded and reluctantly tailed Ururu. Rukia didn't want Yuki to wake up alone. Not after what happened.

"Kuchiki san." Ururu shyly quipped once they stood before a shojo door, "Please don't get angry with me."

"Hmm?" Rukia's head slanted to the side confused, "Why would I-"

"Well in you go!~"

The moment Rukia heard Urahara's voice was the moment Rukia fumbles into the brightly lit room with someone who is patiently waiting.

Ichigo.

Childish giggles were heard outside the door once Rukia realized what Urahara had done.

"Urahara," Rukia regained her posture, ignoring Ichigo's obvious presence in the room, "Ten days. Ten days Ura-"

"Don't worry Kuchiki san! I promise! In ten days! Just sit back and relax. It'll take Tessai san awhile to fully heal Yuki chan."

Rukia closes her eyes and releases a soft sigh. She doesn't want to speak to Ichigo nor does she want anything to do with him. She doesn't want to revive the feelings and emotions she once had for him only to get it crushed and destroyed once again.

With a few swift steps, Rukia seats herself furthest from Ichigo and waited.

But Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't happy with Rukia's seating choice so, instead he decides to move his eat closer to Rukia, in attempts to make her hear his side of the story. To let him justify his actions and why he did what he did. As if infidelity was justifiable.

He spoke up.

"Ru-"

"Kurosaki." Rukia coldly intervened, "I do not wish to further any form of contact with-"

"Then just listen to me." He scooted himself closer, eagar to voice out his defense, "You don't have to talk to me or anything. Just listen to me."

It went quiet. Rukia closed her eyes sighing. It was inevtitable. The tricky Urahara trapped Rukia and Ichigo in the room with Tessai's Kido. There's no escaping that.

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo starts, "I really did love you,"

**_What happened to Yuki? Don't you love Yuki?_**

"but I felt pressured into marrying you... I wasn't sure if I was ready or not."

**_So you married me not because you loved me, but felt sorry for me?_**

"But, when I found out you were pregnant I knew I had to do the right thing and marry you. It made sense because you were the one that first saved me and changed my world. You were the one that understood me when no one else did. But."

**_But what? You didn't marry me because you loved me, you had to rationalize your choice. That's not love. _**

"It all started that one night when I came home around three in the morning. Yuki was 7 years old at the time.."

**_Yes, remember that. You told me you had a few drinks of sake with some coworkers who refused to let you go home so "early." Yuki was worried you were in trouble because you didn't check up on her like you use to._**

"When I was walking home, I heard Orihime screaming for help."

**_How convenient for her to appear on your walk home. I thought she lived on the opposite direction from us. What was she doing there? _**

"I knew I had to be home, but a friend of mine was in danger, so I ran towards her and saved her from a gang of degenerates.. I helped her out and she asked me if I could walk her back home, just incase they come back and..."

**_And? _**

Ichigo went silent. It was hard for him to say the things he said but to him, he had it all rationalized. If everyone was living normally for the past five years, it must mean they're happy with thier lives.

Right?

Mustering up everything he had, Ichigo onece again, spoke, "One thing lead to another and we..."

His voice trailed away, he wasn't exactly sure how to say the things he did with Orihime.

But Rukia did.

"You fornicated with her." Rukia callously spoke up, "You fornicated with _that_ woman."

"Y-y-yes..." Ichigo heisitantly stuttered, "One thing lead to another and that happened..."

He waited for Rukia's input. He wanted Rukia to say the hardest part he couldn't say. But Rukia kept quiet. She wanted to hear from his mouth the things he's done with her. The things he lied to her about.

"This went on for for days that eventually turned in weeks, then months.."

**_That was when you started to tell Yuki and I about your many business trips with coworkers that kept you busy._**

"Orhime just took off the stress and edge of being a father. I wasn't ready to be a dad yet. I didn't want to have kids at such a young age."

_**So you never loved Yuki? All that love you claimed to have for Yuki was conditional?**_

"I have tried to break things off with Orihime, but she told me she couldn't live without me. If I left her she would kill herself. I couldn't let someone die from my mistake."

**_Yuki and I were a mistake?_**

Rukia lets out a soft sigh and finally asks the long awaited question.

"Why?"

It's a simple one word question Ichigo has the most difficult time answering. Explaining his sleazy underhanded ways to Rukia has to be the most difficult thing he had to do.

Ichigo ruffles his signiture orange hair sighing, "Please don't make it harder for me than-"

A pluse broke. Rukia held in her angry. She heard his side. She kept her comments to herself. Not once has Rukia made things hard for him when she kpet quiet. Not once has she cause any trouble for him once she left. If anything it was Ichigo that demanded to see Yuki when Rukia told Urahara to make sure Ichigo stayed unaware of Yuki once she arrived for her training.

"Make things harder for you?" Rukia angrily gritted between her teeth, attempting to keep her composure.

"It's apparent you don't know or realize the pain you've inflited." Rukia smoothly continued, "Yuki cried for days. She made fun of, and shunned by her peers and sometimes the house hold servants. She even wrote you a letter even when I told her not to. The tear stained letter was full of pain anger. Yuki truely loved you. She wanted a family. A normal familuy where everything and everyone was happy. A family where all problems can be talked about and solved. I gave you many chances to confess to all the sleazy things you've done with her. I thought maybe-just maybe- If we showed you how much we loved you, you'd stop doing the things you do with her. But it turns out you never loved us to begin with and used Yuki as an excuse for not loving us. The "pain" you went through is nothing compared to the pain Yuki and I went through. You have no idea what Yuki and I went through..."

The uncomfortable silence loomed over them. Ichigo has no words for Rukia who spoke from her heart. She meant ever words she said and doesn't regret saying anything even if it did hurt her inside.

It was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was firm, fast paced foot steps heading towards thier room. Both Ichigo and Rukia knew who it was once the shojo door slid open.

It was Urahara who was holding Yuki's tattered Chappy plushie that confused Rukia.

Why would Urahara have Yuki's plushie in his hand?

"I've watched Yuki grow up since she was a child. She was always seen carrying her Chappy plushie with her every day when she comes to my store for candy. Everyday until she was five years old, carrying the same old tattered chappy plushie. I asked her, _'Why are you carrying that ratty chappy plushie? Why don't you get a new one and throw that one away?' she gave me a cold glare, as if I insult her she grumbled at me, 'Just because Chappy is broken and tattered doesn't mean I stop loving Chappy. Chappy will always be Chappy no matter one. Nothing can replace the love I have for Chappy..."_

Urahara drops Chappy down on the table, "Here's something to think about.."


	11. Takahiro Hashimoto

I really wish the anonymous reviewers had an SN so I can reply and ask them what they mean...

But, remeber recovery, growing and eventually acceptance where Ichigo is no longer in the picture and karma does it's work.

* * *

Once Urahara left, the silence continued. But this time, Ichigo stared at the tattered Chappy plushie, thinking about what Yuki told Urahara.

_"Just because Chappy is broken and tattered doesn't mean I stop loving Chappy. Chappy will always be Chappy no matter one. Nothing can replace the love I have for Chappy..."_

Just thinking about what Urahara told them hit him in his heart. Sure, he **did** love Yuki and Rukia. They did have fun with one another. But really, he felt as if he didn't feel ready to be a father. He felt uncomfortable filling the role as a father. He never meant to hurt anyone but, he never listens to anyone either. He does what he wants when he wants. He acts before he thinks and ends up reaping what he sews.

-Flash back-

The giggles and laughter that filled the **once **Kurosaki house hold was because of Yuki who received the limited edition Shinigami Chappy plushie Rukia bought for her. Everywhere Yuki went Chappy went. Everyone Yuki loved, Chappy loved.

"DAAADDDDD!" Yuki happily hugs, "I'm guess what mom bought me!"

Yuki excitingly shoves Chappy infront of Ichigo's face, "Chappy loves you because I love you!"

-Flash back end-

He's conflicted.

He has Orihime who loves him with everything her has with the ability to heal him.

But Rukia and Yuki?

Nothing but unconditional love and support.

Where does his love truly lie?

Ichigo's gaze broke away from Chappy once Rukia swiftly removed it off the table. Rukia was the one who bought the Chappy plushie for Yuki and denies Ichigo any chance bond back with Yuki. After the damage Ichigo inflicted? Yuki's world would fall apart if she found out she was what Ichigo considered, "a mistake."

His brown eyes glances at Rukia. Her eyes, her expressive violet eyes were soft once she held onto Chappy-was that a smile he saw? The smile he use to wake up to in the morning? The smile he longed to see before he started the "business trips." The smile he nearly destroyed.

His mouth opened, "Ru-"

"Kurosaki," Rukia politely spited, "I really wish you would stop trying to speak to me. Your words are useless. They have no validating merit behind it."

The sting in Rukia's cold ill spirited voice stabbed at his heart. It hurt. It really did. But does that mean he understand the pain Yuki and Rukai went through? Could be possibly understand how it felt to find out the person you loved crushed your heart into a million little pieces?

Ichigo's fists balled. He thought he had everything figured out. Rukia left and now he's with Orihime who needs him and it feels nice to be needed. To have the feeling of being the one everyone goes to when help is needed.

But Rukia doesn't need that. She can protect herself and Yuki. It's Orihime that has the mindset of Ichigo as her _"knight in shinning armour."_

The tension and anger radiating Rukia was felt all around him. She just didn't want anything to do with him.

Quiet ruffling and murmurs were heard outside the door. It was Jinta and Ururu who were listening in while Urahara while he watched over Tessai, making sure Yukiko stayed away and remained away.

_"Jinta kun... I don't think we should aahhaaaaa!Jinta kun!"_

_"Shut up Ururu! Hat and clogs told us to-"_

_"My, my.. Jin-"_

Urahara's eyes darken. He felt it. So did Ichigo and Rukia. It was a Menos Grande and being the shinigami Rukia is, she yells for Urahara to deactivate Tessai's kido which he more than gladly did.

A mad dash was made towards the Menos Grande while Ichigo tailed Rukia, trying to keep the protector of the weak image.

"Stay back Kurosaki! Let the shinigami take care of-"

A flash of blue dashed ahead as he took a quick glance at Rukia, whispering, _"Stay back a little. It might get messy.."_

An unexpected smiled crept onto Rukia's lips. She knew who it was.

It was Takahiro Hashimoto.

The newest Taichou of divsion 7 for the past few years.

He's the Gotei 13's newest captain heart-throb. Takahiro has many fan letters from female shinigamis who admire him from afar. But who could possibly blame the shinigami fan girls who admire and adore Takahiro? From his rippling body muscles to the way he speaks and presents himself. Firm, but not demanding. Kind but not overbearing who wouldn't want-wait, he's the one that's waiting one someone.

He's the one that's waiting on Rukia. The one that Byakuya approves of. The one that wants Rukia's hand in marriage. But Rukia isn't ready for that and neither is Yuki. So he waits. He waits until both Rukia and Yuki are ready.

"Burakkurōtasu ikari!"

Within a blink of the eye, the Menos Grande slowly disintegrated and Takahiro appears before Rukia, shielding her from the debris while Ichigo stood there and watched.

"You know you shouldn't go ahead and attack the Menos Grande alone... You could have at least asked Urahara for some help..."

Rukia's heart slightly brighten up a little. She was actaully glad to see him.

With smile and a gentle nudge to the side, "I could have handle it on my own..."

* * *

Because I will not be updating for quite awhile and I introduced the man that has been waiting on Rukia like I said before in the earlier chapters. more info will be revealed on him.

And yes, the chapter has to be this short and I take into consideration on what you guys write and all. so thank you!

Plus, I'm somewhat iffy about the sex scene and what not... But Ichigo will suffer for what he and all.

So. I guess I'll see you guys in a few days for weeks?

Bye!


	12. Yukiko Part 2

I'm soo sorry for not updating as much. I volunteered as a mentor to youths at risk and it got real intense.

This chapter has to be shirt because it's the end of Yukiko and the story can now focus ichigo and Rukia and move on.

Thank you to all those who reviewed and waited!

* * *

Beads of sweat trickle down Tessai's forehead as he tries to contain and heal Yuki at the same time. The inner battle between Yuki and Yukiko hasn't stopped for hours. Yuki has to almost deplete her reistu inorder for Yukiko to fully disappear, but it seems like Yukiko is making that difficult for Yuki. So, Tessai has to request something from Urahara that could either break or make Yuki.

Alll it took was a look and Urahara understood. Urahara knew it would come down to this. Without questioning Tessai, Urahara shunpoed away and quickly brought the woman that nearly destroyed Yuki's and Rukia's world.

Orihime.

Orihime blinks her round eyes cluelessly around Urahara's place, not knowing what Tessai and Urahara has in mind for her she finally speaks.

"Urahara san, "Orihime quietly pepped, "What am I-"

"Tessai san," Urahara quietly mumbled against the shoji door, ignoring Orihime, "She's here."

The shojo door quietly slid opened, Urahara signaled Orihime to follow him into the overbearing reistu supressed room confusing Orihime. Why would Urahara and Tessai need Orihime to come heal Yuki when Tessai can do it on his own? Why would they need Orihime? What good is she?

The shojo door quickly slid closed, the intensity of the supressed reistu spiked like Tessai expected. Yukiko senses Orihime in the same room as she is and wants nothing more than to kill Orihime. But Yuki is there to control-Yuki has to control her anger or Yukiko will take over and that will be the end Yuki.

Twitching and turning, Orihime watched and listen in horror. This isn't the Yuki she recognizes. The Yuki that would smile at her and call her aunt Orihime. The Yuki that use to adore her._  
_

Screaming and squirming, Yukiko screams for Tessai to let her go. Ler kill the woman that did Yuki and Rukia on. Let her suffice her blood lust. Tessai ignored Yukiko's screaming please and enforced his kido, making sure Yukiko slowly depletes her reistu till Yukiko is no more.

"YUKI!"

It was Rukia pounding on the kido enforced shoji door screaming. The sudden spike of Yuki's reistu was felt and Rukia knew something was wrong. Never has Yuki's reistu felt so wild and hostile.

"Open the door!" Rukia continued to frantically pound on the shojo door. Rukia refuses to let Yuki go. She refuses to let her only link to sanity go.

_But mom... Why did dad do that?_

"URAHARA!"

_But dad promised he'll come back..._

"URAHARA RELEASE THE KI-"

_Doesn't dad love us?_

"MOM!"

The sudden spike of Yuki's reistu was felt.

Takahiro towers before Rukia, covering her as he whispers to her, "Hold on tightly."

Without thinking twice, Rukia does as she told and wraps her arms around him and nestles her head against his firm chest, listening to his calming heart beat that beats for her and only her while he shielded Rukia from the overwhelming amount of reistu that bursts through Tessais' kido and the shojo doors. A shrill scream was all that could be heard.

It was Yuki.

The dark hazed eyes with the evil glint? The menacing, bloody thirsty grin?

Disappeared.

"Mom?" Yuki's weak voice called out.

* * *

Yukiko ends here and Ichiruki can begin.

I rewrote this because I didn't like the way it turned out before...


	13. Sandal

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

To answer everyone's questions.

I compeletely agree with you guys. But things happen and things change. But that doesn't mean Rukia gets soften. There's much more to be explained and much more to be covered.

I really want to make this clear since people confuse this for romance/drama not Angst /drama. When it's angst and drama not everything is going to be all cookies and cream. So. Please, if you are not feeling this fanfic's vibe, look away and have a fantastic day now! :)

* * *

Yuki is quietly resting in her quaint little room while the group waited. They waited as Rukia faced Orihime and Takahiro faced Ichigo accross a round table. But the only difference was, Orihime looped her arm with Ichigo's arm. Defending her place as Ichigo's beloved one as if Rukia posed a threat.

Ichigo disgustingly watches both Rukia and Takahiro laugh and giggle with one another. The way Takahiro looks at Rukia and the way Rukia smiles at him? It bother him inside. But then again, it's Ichigo's fault for not going after them. He knew he could handle what Rukia threw at him. He just didn't care at the time. He didn't realize what he was throwing away.

**-flash back-**

A knock on the door disturbed the muffled sobbing in Isshin's house. It was Ichigo who waited on the other side of the door as soft and slow foot steps headed towards the door.

Click.

The door remained closed and the sound of soft slow foot steps grew fainter.

Ichigo realeases a metal sigh. Even Yuzu and Karin are upset with his actions. Ichigo hesitanty turns the door knob and pushes, expecting a kick to the face, he dodges to the left only to realize Isshin isn't even there.

No he isn't. He's sitting in a chair, facing the poster of Masaki face palming while Yuzu is quietly sobbing. Karin held onto Yuzu, coaxing Yuzu-even Karin, Karin who never cries, quietly cried. They never thought thier older brother would be so disgusting and stupid to doing the things he did with the other woman.

"Yuzu? Karin?" Ichigo eagerly called out, in hopes of sympathy. But instead of sympathy, Yuzu cried even harder and Karin held onto Yuzu tighter, not saying a word. But really, what can they say to Ichigo during a moment like this? You're a horrible brother? You shouldn't have made Rukia chan and Yuki chan cry?

Karin for one, was too disgusted with Ichigo to even to look at him. But Yuzu?

Yuzu wanted to know why.

With a puffy red nose, sniffling as Yuzu wipes her years off with her sleeves, Yuzu manages to speak, "Why onii chan? Why did you do that to Rukia chan and Yuki chan? Don't you-"

"Masaki..." Isshin mumbled as he covers the poster, "I'm sorry, but I refuse to let you see our idiot son who doesn't know right from-"

"DADDDDD!"

Ichigo's eyes widen at the sound of Yuki's voice sweetly giggling for him? His heart rate started to beat faster. Could this possibly be Yuki trying to reconnect with him? The long-awaited father daughter moment Ichigo has been longing since Yuki reentered his life?

Ichigo closed his eyes, brightly smiling, shrugging off Orihime, he opens his arms wide open. Preparing himself for a hug from his beloved Yuki.

"Dad!" Yuki happily squeals as she tackle hugs Takahiro, "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo grew pale. _Did Yuki just-No. She didn't just-no. No. This can't be!_

Ichigo watched Yuki shoot a meancing grin at him. A grin telling Ichigo, he has been replaced. No longer does Yuki see Ichigo as her dad. No longer is Ichigo part of her life. Ichigo has been wiped clean out fo Yuki's life and Yuki plans on replacing him with Takahiro so she can have the family so Takahiro can fill the empty void in Rukia's heart.

A whole heartily smile and laughter was what was seen and heard coming out of Takahiro's mouth. He knew Yuki adored him like many female shinigamis. It's just, Yuki sees Takahiro more like as father figure that would go perfect with Rukia. But it's Rukia that's Yuki's waiting on for approval.

Rukia smiles at the scene and shakes her head. "Yuki, that's not a way to greet-"

"Buuutttttt mmmmooooommmmmm..." Yuki pouted with her soft violet eyes, "Dad likes it when I hug him when he comes back to us..."

That there, struck a cord in Ichigo's heart.

**-Flash back-**

Giggles and laughter was all that was heard from Yuki who was bounciung off the walls. Ichigo was about to come home from work, tired like usual, Yuki had everything planned as an early birthday present.

Two days early to be exact.

She had freshly baked cookies she made from scratch with Rukia's help. She made sure she had the candles and a small picture frame she decorated on her own. It was splattered with glitter, stars, hearts, random art pieces, and, of course, the siginiture chappy stickers.

It was well thought out for a five year old.

"Yuki, Ichigo is about to come home~" Rukia playfully nudges, "Hurry up and get your presents ready.."

Yuki happily nodds as she bumbles off to her room to get her oddly wrapped birthday present.

Keys jingle.

Yuki giggles.

Click.

"Are the cookies ready Yuki?"

The sound of the door opens.

"I'm home-"

Yuki wasted no time as she tackle hugs Ichigo, happily squealing, "Happy early birthday dad!"

"Eh?" Ichigo ruffles his orange hair surprised, "What's this-"

A kiss was planted on Ichigo's lips as Rukia whispers, "Do you want my girft now or on your birthday?"

**-Flash back end-**

"Dad?" Rukia slightly tilts her head smiling, "When did this happen?"

"Yeah." Ichigo finally spoke up agitiated, "When did this happen?"

Yuki finally got a reaction from Ichigo. She was waiting for him to say something just so she can add another knife in his heart just like he added knives in thier hearts.

"Ever since DAD spoke to mom. I saw the love in dad's eyes. Did was-"

"HE'S NOT YOUR DAD! I'M YOUR DAD!" Ichigo finally snapped. Yuki is his daughter. No matter what, Yuki is his flesh and blood and for her to disown him so casually like that? It's an insult to his face.

"No. You are not." Yuki calmly replied as she smoothed herself out. "You were never there when mom was crying. You were never there to chase away all the bad people. YOU WERE NEVER THERE. But." Yuki started to mockingly smile with attitude, "You were there for the _OTHER WOMAN. _Who claimed she would have died-yes I heard what you and mom spoke about. Both Yukiko and I heard what you and mom talked about. If you cared for us soo much you would have called her bluff. If the _other woman _truely loved you she would have spoken to mom. But the woman is a spineless, manipulating, two-"

Slap.

Yuki's left cheek was burning red as her chest heavily heaved. It was Orihime who slapped Yuki. It's Orihime who Yuki wants dead.

Unfurling her arm, Yuki mumurs, "Amai-"

Rukia flocks towards Yuki, hugging her tightly as she whispers into her ear, "No Yuki. No... Not-"

"But mom!" Yuki sobs and whines, "She slapped me! That-that-that thing! That thing slapped-"

"Yuki... Let the adults take care of-"

"But-"

Rukia hushes Yuki and gives her a smile, "Don't worry Yuki... I'll take care of this okay?" Rukia wipes away Yuki's tears, "For as long as we have each other everything is going to be great okay?"

Yuki rubs her red cheek smiling and noding, "Yup!"

Rukia hugs Yuki, once again, reassuring her, "I'll always be there for you, even whem you don't think I am..."

Ichigo kept quiet. He didn't know which side to choose from while Takahiro sat back and watched. It's Rukia's battle and he knows Rukia wouldn't liek if he joined in a defended her. He knew Rukia doesn't need his protection. He knew Rukia wanted to show Ichigo she can handle everything on her own and doesn't need anyones help.

That is why Takahiro loves Rukia.

Rukia lets out a soft sigh as she smooths out her white Kimono and blows away a few stray strands of hair to the side, Rukia politely addressed, "I'm no longer a shinigami, but I am a Kuchiki and Kuchiki women have class. We have standards and me slapping you with my hand is without doubt the most heinous act a Kuchiki can do. So."

Within a blink of an eye, Rukia removes her thin sandals and slaps Orihime clear accross her face smiling.

The room went slient-well as silent as it can get while Yuki sits behing Rukia quietly giggling.

"We slap with our shoes because we do not want to tarnish our hands with that filth on a mere human's face." Rukia proudly informs as she puts her sandal back on, "We do not know where that face has been, or what's been on that pitiful face."

Yuki couldn't help it. She just couldn't keep her laughter in. Just watching Rukia do what she just did was priceless to Yuki. The way Rukia kept calm and graceful when confronting Orihime? They way Rukia flawlessly slapped Orihime with her thin sandal and explained why she did that?

The over flowing love Yuki has for Rukia never ceases.

"Ichigoo..." Orihime angrily nudges and pouts, "Do something..."

"Yeah." Yuki chimmed as she bumbbled towards him and offered her cheek with a pink hand print, "Do-"

The shojo doors slid open to the sight of Urahara who sports a sly smile, like usual.

"Everyone must be starving! Tessai san made lunch!"

With a chummy smile, Yuki grabs Takahiro's hand and Rukia's, "Let's go eat lunch mom and dad!"

Leaving Ichigo behind with a whining Orihime.


	14. Beast and the Harlot

I've been listening to Tiger lily by Matchbook Romance, Open your eyes by Snow patrol, and Pretty girl by sugar cult. I wanted to make this chapter based on those three song lyrics because-well, to me it somewhat matches to the whole vibe to it.

The song lyrics are mashed up together.

Thank you all for reviewing and I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

* * *

_We drive tonight,_  
_And you are by my side._  
_We're talking about our lives,_  
_Like we've known each other forever._

The sound of chopsticks clicking against the ceramic rice bowls along quiet chuckles and giggles filled the quaint little room that could only fit five people. Rukia sat between Yuki and Takahiro and Orhime sat closely next to Ichigo who glared at Takahiro. Ichigo didn't like-Ichigo hated the way Takahiro looked at Rukia. He hated the fact that Rukia smiles and laughs with him. The way Yu- New Storyki easily calls him dad. The way Takahiro can easily replace Ichigo and fill in the empty void in Rukia's heart when Ichigo had to fight for it?

He hated that.

Just looking at what could have been made him hurt a **little** inside. It made him miss the times where the underhanded lies weren't present. When things were just laughter and-

"Ichigo?" Orihime's bubbly voice intruded into his thoughts as she nudges him and looks at him with her bubbly brown eyes, "Is something wrong?"

_The anger swells in my guts_  
_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_  
_I want so much to open your eyes_  
_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

The annoyance festering inside Ichigo confused him. It pained him slightly from just watching Rukia and Yuki laughing and giggling with Takahiro.

Was this the happiness he brought into Rukia's and Yuki's life?

The happiness he took away?

The happiness that he now misses?

Ichigo slighty shakes his head smiling, "Nothing wr-"

Ichigo's eyes widen at the sight of Rukia resting her head on Takahiro's firm shoulder, chuckling from a little letter Takahiro showed her. A sigh of content escapes Rukia's lips as she held onto Takahiro's calloused hand and softly mumble to him while Yuki's eyes glittered with sheer adoration-just like she use to when Rukia loved Ichi-

**Snap! **

Pieces of Ichigo's chopsticks flew around him as the remaining chopstick pieces crumble in his fist. Ichigo's eyes seethed with anger he doesn't understand. He's "_happy" _with Orihime. His family _**accepts** _Orihime. Ichigo going on with his life living with Orihime, everything was "great."

It was Rukia who left without letting him explain himself. It's Rukia that denied him a chance to justify his actions.

So why?

Why was he feeling something was missing?

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._  
_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._  
_And that's what you get for falling again_  
_You can never get him out of your head._  
_And that's what you get for falling again_  
_You can never get him out of your head._

_-Flash Back-_

The un-zipping of luggage and freshly washed clothes being folded and stuff in was the familiar sound that pained Rukia.

It's time again for Ichigo's important business trip. He's going to be gone for a week and during that week it happens to be Yuki's performance as the Big Bad Wolf in the school play, Little Red Riding Hood.

This is the chance to prove to Rukia he still loves them. He still cares for them.

"Ichigo." Rukia loops her slender arms around his waist as she hugs him from behind, "Can your business trip wait? Yuki's-"

An exasperated sigh was what Rukia earned. Ichigo had plans and doesn't want anything to interfere with it since it took him awhile to figure out how to spend that week away.

"Rukia, you know I can't miss this **important **meeting. I promise to be back buy the end of the week. No later."

With that said, he zips up his luggage and kisses Rukia on the head, "I'll be back."

_Why does tonight, have to end?_  
_Why don't we hit restart,_  
_And pause it at our favorite parts._  
_We'll skip the goodbyes._  
_If i had it my way,_  
_I'd turn the car around and runaway,_  
_Just you and i._

The sound of Takahiro's cellphone goes off. Rukia's smile faded away as she loosens her hold on his hand. She knew Takahiro had to leave because of something _important._

The same feeling Rukia had when Ichigo told her he has abusiness trip looms over her heart. The insecurity that Ichigo planted in her heart is starting to bloom.

Yuki noticed Rukia's sudden change of emotions and lets out a sigh. It was too good to be true for Yuki. Rukia still isn't ready no matter how affectionate Rukia is with Takahiro, something is pulling Rukia back.

_And i (i..), i don't want to speak these words._  
_'cause i ('cause i..), i don't want to make things any worse. (any worse)_  
_And i (i..), i don't want to speak these words_  
_'cause i, i don't want to make things_  
_And i, i don't want to make things any worse_

"Yes. Understood."

Takahiro slowy closes his cellphone while Rukia smooths herself out and clears her throat, "It was nice having you here Hashimoto tai chou."

Takahiro's eyes darkened. He heard the emotionless undertone in Rukia's voice as did Yuki whose optimism died.

With a defeated sigh, "I'll see you in Soul Society Kuchiki."

_As we round the corner_  
_to your house_  
_you turned to me and said,_  
_"I'll be going through withdrawal of you_  
_for this one night we have spent."_  
_And, I want to speak these words_  
_but I guess I'll just bite my tongue,_  
_and accept 'someday, somehow'_  
_as the words that we'll hang from._

Yuki's eyes watered as she hugged onto Takahiro and whispers to him, "Don't worry... Mom is just upset with Kurosaki and the other woman..."

A chuckle was what Yuki earned as Takahiro hugged onto Yuki extra tight, "Am I still invited over?"

Yuki giggles at Takahiro's question, "Of course! You're dad! Dad is always invited over!"

Ichigo's eyes followed Takahiro's every move while Orihime continued to rest her head on his shoulder.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_  
_Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._  
_And that's what you get for falling again_  
_You can never get him out of your head._  
_And that's what you get for falling again_  
_You can never get him out of your head _

As Takahiro leaves, Yuki scoots herself closer to Rukia, "Mooommmm... You know what's coming up in a few weeks riiigghhhhtttt?"

A cheeky smile creeps onto Rukia's face. She knew it was Yuki's birthday. But, to make things interesting she decides to play dumb.

"I don't know Yuki... But I'm sure Kurosaki should know..." Rukia slowly turns her head facing Ichigo, with a soft smile, "Right Kurosaki?"

Yuki bursts out in giggles, "Don't be silly mom! He doesn't know what's coming up in the next few-"

"It's Rukia's birthday!" Ichigo eagerly blurted. He was sure of it. It had to be sometime during... spring?

"See mom! Kurosaki doesn't know!" Yuki laughs even harder, "I bet dad-"

"I'M YOUR DAD!" A sudden burst of anger was felt through out the room. Ichigo was tired of Yuki referring Takahiro as her dad. He was tired of the affection Yuki was giving Takahiro.

To Ichigo, it should have been him that Yuki showed affect to. Him that Yuki loves and adore. After all, without Ichigo Yuki wouldn't exsist...

Yuki continues to giggle infront of him, "Silly Kurosaki! Takahiro Hashimoto is my real dad! He loves mom and you love," Yuki scoffs at the sight of Orihime as she flicked her wrist Orihime, "that thing-"

"It's Orihime Inoue..."

This time Orihime spoke up.

"Just call me Inoue."

Yuki stopped giggling as she seriously looked at Orihime, "Call you Inoue? When did you get the say on what to be-"

"Yuki..."Rukia calmly addressed, "If she doesn't like to be called that other woman, there is another title you can call her by..."

A frown forms on Yuki's face. Rukia defending Orihime? How can this possibly be?

Orihime sports a triumphant smile as if she finally broken Rukia and gained her respect.

Silly Orihime.

"You can always refere to her as a harlot." Rukia continued, "Kurosaki can also be refered to as the beast. From what I heard, the beast and harlot go hand in-"

**Slap!**

Rukia shakes her head smiling. She has her left hand wrapped around Orihime's wrist while Orihime's left cheek forms a burning red hand print.

"Let's not tell the Kuchiki elders I slapped you with my hand..."With a smug smile Rukia tilts her head, "Okay?"

Orihime's chest heavily heaved as tears started to roll down her cheeks as Orihime angrily jerked her wrist away. She's not going to let Rukia get away from slapping her. She won't let Rukia get away, not after she gets even with her.

"Ichigo!" Orihime angrily sobbed, "She slapped me! Do something about-"

"Amai Doku..."

A slender dragon engraved white katana with a black hilt hovered above Orihime's neck, "If he lays a finger on mom, your head is the first to roll on the ground... Har-"

The sound of shojo door quickly sliding open was obivious to Rukia and Yuki who was standing by the shojo door.

"Ah!" Urahara uneasily cooed, "It seems like everyone is getting well aquainted with one another..."

With a cheeky smile Yuki nods, "She's getting well aquainted with Amai Doku..."


	15. Hanataro

I really feel like there should be a shout out to **Hekka.** She has such a brilliant mind.

xD

I listen to music when I write which determines the out come of the chapter.

Regret by Mai Hoshimura

GuyWithTheFace- 0.o

Thnak you all for reviewing!

* * *

After the tense episode between Rukia and Orihime, Urahara manages to seperate Rukia away from a whining Orihime.

But, for now, Rukia and Yuki are now preparing themselves for dinner with the Kurosakis like Urahara promised Yuki whose unware of the remaining tension between Rukia and the Kurosaki family.

"Ow-ow-ow-OW!" Yuki jerks away from Rukia pouting in pain, "Moommmm! That hurts.."

"If you stopped moving it wouldn't hurt..Now," Rukia gently pushes Yuki's head to the left as her slender fingers run through Yuki's "black" hair, "I need to tie your hair up into a nice bun. We represent the Kuchiki women."

A devious grin crept onto Yuki's face, "It would be better if we were a Hashimoto..."

Rukia's fingers stopped as she held her breath. It was time for the _talk. _The talk that could possibly crush Yuki's dream of having a family with Takahiro as the father Yuki always wanted.

"Yuki," Rukia's voice was soft and sincere. She didn't want to disappoint Yuki. Yuki has been through enough disappointment in her life time.

"It's complicated between me and Hashimoto tai-"

"What's so complicated?" Yuki eagarly chirps, "Hashimoto tai chou loves you mom and you love him too! Don't lie mom! I seen the way you look at him and held his hand!"

A sigh was released. Rukia had her reasons why she tries to stray away from Takahiro. But would Yuki understand?

"Okay." Rukia clears her throat, "You already know Hashimoto tai chou gets a lot of fan letters from few female shinigamis. When there are fan letters there are shinigami girls who adore and love Hashimoto tai chou. When they adore and love Hoshimoto tai chou, things-"

"But he's not Kurosaki." Yuki insisted. "Hoshimoto tai chou wouldn't leave-"

"That's what I thought about Kurosaki." Rukia quickly added. "That was what I told myself and this is where it got me."

Yuki's upbeat face turn sour. The tone of Rukia's voice struck a chord in Yuki's heart.

"Mom..." Yuki quickly turns around facing Rukia, "I want to ask you a question and you're going to honestly answer me..."

Rukia's eye brow arches, "What's the question?"

Letting out a quiet sigh, Yuki quickly quipped, "Was I a mistake?"

Rukia's violet eyes widen in shook. What made Yuki think she was a mistake?

"Why are you-"

"Yukiko and I heard Kurosaki referring to us as a mistake." Yuki lifts her head up, looking at Rukia with serious eyes, "Was I mistake to you mom?"

Rukia lets out a sigh as she hugs onto Yuki, telling her, "You're not a mistake... You're an unexpected present I love."

"But I'm from Kurosaki..." Yuki quietly mumbled as she buried her face onto Rukia's shoulder, "How can you love someone who came from-"

"Yuki..." Rukia held onto Yuki tighter, "What happened, happened and I wouldn't change a thing."

Rukia felt a smile creeping up on Yuki's face. Yuki hears the sincerity in Rukia's voice, she knew Rukia loved her no matter the circumstances.

Looking up, Yuki quickly quipped, "I wish to be a Hashimoto."

Laughter was what Yuki earned as Rukia nudged Yuki on her side, "That could be your birthday wish... But for now,"Rukia picks up her brush, "I need to fix your hair."

Giggles and joy was exchange between Yuki and Rukia. It was mother daughter bonding moment where Yuki would tease Rukia about Takahiro while Rukia teases Yuki and her crush on Hanataro.

"Okay!" Rukia trumphantly finishes up tying up Yuki's pink butterfly obi, satisfied with what she created. "Do you think Hanataro chan would fall head over heels if he saw you like this?"

"Mooooommmm.." Yuki's hair pink hair pieces tinkles to the side, pouting, "Don't be like that..."

"But you two look soooo cute standing nex to-"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay...But still, I wonder how my grandchildred would look-"

Yuki blushes hard as she nudges Rukia, "Mooommmm!"

"Alright, alright..." Rukia chuckles, "ahh.. I haven't been in a gigai in so long...Okay, Let's get going!"

Yuki grabs ahold of Rukia's hand as they both walk down the familiar streets of Karakura under the cool night moon. It's been awhile not for Rukia to actually feel the actual moon glow on her face. It was different that the one in soul society.

"Mom, do you think aunt Yuzu is going to make my fav-"

Rukia covers Yuki's mouth as she pulls Yuki to the side of wall next to her, signaling Yuki to be quiet as Rukia slowly peered over the corner. Rukia's eyes widen.

It was Orihime.

Orihime was running towards the source of the weak hollow. It was weak enough for Orihime to take it down herself, Rukia knows that much. But what Orihime did next shocked even Rukia.

Orihime "fell as prey" for the hollow who has her dangling in the air, screaming, "Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGOOOO-"

Lo and be behold! A black flash passes both Yuki and Rukia, heading towards the "vulnerable" Orihime.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The hollow bellows in pain as Orhime falls and Ichigo catches her. Reenacting Orihime's dream, Prince Charming saving princess from monster sinario. Rukia rolls her eyes in disgust. Ichigo as a prince charming? Even Yuki knows better than to fall for unrealistic fairytail stories.

Rukia shakes her head and grabs Yuki's hand, ignoring Ichigo and Orihime, they continue on with thier playful banter as if Ichigo and Orihime don't exsist.

"Hurry up Karin chan! Yuki chan is going to be here any minute now!"

"Ahh! My favorite grand daughter Yu-"

"What the hell are you wearing goat chin?!"

Yuki giggles at the noise of the Kurosaki house hold. It brought back memories when she was younger. When Yuki was living in ignorance.

She looks up at Rukia who nudges her, "Go on now, knock."

Squealing in happiness, Yuki knocks, "Aunt Karin, aunt Yuzu! It's Yuki chan!"

Excited, fast paced foot steps clumsily bumbles towards the door as the sound of the door being unlocked made Yuki squeal in delight.

The door swings open to the scent of Yuki's favorite food and a pair of twins whose eyes glittered with happiness and joy once they laid thier eyes on Yuki. It was an emotional meeting once Yuki sqeauled thier names and hugged onto them, crying and mumbling how much they miss each other.

Rukia?

Rukia leans against the door way, smiling at the emotional meeting. Wathcing Yuki being happy was the best feeling for Yuki. nothing could possibly change her mood...

"Third daughter?" A deep husky voice cautiously called out.

Rukia knew who it was. She knew he thinks Rukia still harbors the hate she once had for him. But does he REALLY know how Rukia feels?

"Kurosaki sama." Rukia politely addressed, "I'm not longer part of your family. Please, address me by Kuchiki san. It would the corrrect way to address me."

From the tone of Rukia's voice Isshin was conflicted. Was she still angry with him or what Rukia just being formal with him due to the current status between Rukia and Ichigo?

"If you are wondering if I still harbor the hate and disgust I once had against the Kurosaki answer is no. It's not the family's duty to watch over thier dispicable son's/brother's every move. He WAS a grown man. A grown man should be responsible for himself."

A sigh of relief washes over Isshin as a small grin crept onto his face. Could this possibly mean Rukia is trying to move on with the Kurosaki family?


	16. Okonomiyaki

Ah. I noticed the chapter before wasn't well recieved. But thi chapter explains everything. Secrets and lies are explose! Oh my!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

:)

* * *

A whole heartily laughter bursts from Isshin's mouth after learning about Yuki's "love life." The beans have been spilled and all the attention is focused on Yuki. Just like Rukia planned. Rukia doesn't want the Kurosaki family to be part of her personal life. She's not part of the Kurosaki family, Yuki is. That chapter in her life ended. All Rukia wants right now is for Yuki to have teh best time of her life, even if it means allowing her to see the Kurosaki family.

But, seeing Yuki this happy it ALMOST made Rukia want to join in with the family on the fun but restrained herself and reminded herself, _I'm a Kuchiki, not a Kurosaki. I mustn't get too attached..._

But just watching Yuki hug onto her big chappy plushie Yuzu and Karin both pitched in to buy for her, it was just too cute for Rukia even if they are eatting dinner.

"MOOOOMMMMM..." Yuki pouted with her violet eyes before taking another piece of Yuzu's home made okonomiyaki, "Tell Jiji san it was all it a lie."

Innocently tilting her head, Rukia smiles, "Why? It's not a lie. I've seen you with Hanataro chan, you would always look for him and talk to him. Asking me if you can go out and-"

Rukia stopped midsentence. She knew who was here. She felt it and knew Yuki felt it too. There was no way they couldn't notice his obnoxious reistu bursting out of him.

But.

When there is _him,_ there is always going to be _her. _

Rukia held her breath as Yuki stared at the door, hoping to be wrong. Hoping Takahiro was just joking around about going back to Soul Society.

Knock.

"Oi! It's me. I brought Orihime over for dinner."

Rukia's heart dropped as she slowly turned around, facing Isshin with a signature Kuchiki "smile."

"Kurosaki sama," Rukia sweetly addressed, "I didn't know you invited another_-"_

Yuzu quietly slide out of her seat as she quickly bumbled her way towards the door and opening it for Ichigo and Orihime who held onto Ichigo's hand smiling.

"Hi Yuzu chan!" Orihime happily squealed, "It's been such a long time! Come, let me give you a huuuugggg!" Orihime bends down to give Yuzu a hug, but Yuzu. Yuzu dodges the hug and bumbles her way back to the dinner table without saying hello to either one of them.

Without saying a word, Ichigo peers inside as his eyes widen. Rukia and Yuzu are eating dinner with HIS family? How could this possibly be?

Rukia lets out a sigh as she puts her chopsticks down and gently pushes her dish away, "I'm sorry, I think Yuki and I are interupting-"

"Nuuu..." Yuki pouted, She was enjoying herself with the Kurosaki family too much to just up and leave. Why not make Ichigo and Orihime leave? They were the ones that were late. They are the ones obnoxiously barging in during a playful dinner. They are the ones that aren't currently wanted over.

"Tell them to go away! Aunt Yuzu didn't make enough for_ them." _

A glare from Orihime was sent to Yuzu who happily savored the home-made okonomiyaki in front of Orihime. Yuki made sure Orihime saw her eat the okonomiyaki. She made sure Orhime heard her complimenting Yuzu on how great the Okonomiyaki tasted-just to annoy Orihime to the point where she doesn't want to be there.

But Ichigo.

Being the _family man_ he is, he insists on staying while Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin urge Rukia to stay and eat with them and Rukia, who looks at Yuki smiling at her as an optimistic sign of, _We're staying right? _

Rukia closes her eyes and lets a out a sign of surrender. Rukia could never say no to Yuki's wants... Unless Rukia's needs overrides it.

Orihime bumbles her way to the table and sat next to Yuzu who scooted closer to Karin. No one wanted to sit next to Orihime. Not when they were having a good time with Yuki and Rukia.

Extra plates were brought out while the whole room went quiet. Not a word was said. It was too awkward for that and Isshin noticed it, so he decided to broke the ice.

"So. Kuchiki san," Isshin brightly smilled at her, "Tell me more about his Hanataro boy my Yuki chan is going out-"

"Wait!" Ichigo sends a confused look at Rukia, "Who said she could date whoever-"

"Yuki is Kuchiki. Not a Kurosaki." Rukia calmly smiled, "You can't tell Yuki what she can or can't do. If she chooses to not listen to you and it doesn't go against my rules, it's FINE BY ME."

"But Yuki chan is part of Ichigo." Orihime blurted out in defense, "He has as much right to-"

"Who let you speak?" Yuki maliciously chimed, "Actually,who gave YOU the permission to speak?"

"Yukiii..." Rukia politely warned, "What did I say at the zoo?"

"Don't feed the bears.. But she's not a bear!"

"But that applies to monkeys too..."

Karin, Yuzu and Yuki bursts out in quiet giggles as the room grew tense. They knew Rukia dislikes Orihime.

"Ohhh it seems like everyone is finished eating!" Isshin brightly cooed as he broke the ice, "Come, lets bring our dishes inside!"

"If it's alright with _her,_" Rukia notions Orihime, _"_I wish to speak to speak to her alone here."

Ichigo looked at Orihime who confidently smiled at him and nodded, reassuring him nothing was going to go wrong. After all, if something did go wrong all she had to do was scream his name and he'll come and swoop her away from the _danger._

Yuki was tempted away by Yuzu and Karin by promising her to catch fireflies outside like thet use to, once they finish washing dishes while Isshin- Isshim takes Ichigo to another room just to let Rukia and Orihime can talk in private.

Rukia slightly chuckles at the sight of Yuki's chappy plushie sitting in her seat. It was just too cute for Rukia not to take and rest it on her lap to cuddle as She waited with Orihime for everyone to leave before they start their talk in private.

_Click._

Everyone was gone. They were all off to do their own thing. It was Just Orihime and Rukia, face to face.

"So, Inoue, hows Tatsuki san doing? Have you kept in tou-"

"You know the answer." Orihime rolled her eyes, "I know she was the one who called you and told you about me and Ichigo..."

"Oh?" Rukia mockling tilts her head, "At least Tatsuki san had a heart to tell me..."

Orihime scoffs as she folds her arms, "Why do you want to talk to me in private about?"

"I have many things I want to know about like, how Ishada san is doing, but seeing he has morals nad values, he has probably cut all ties leading to you for committing such a heinous act of adultry...But, let's put all that aside and focus on what is really on MY MIND." Rukia smooths herself out and clears her throat, "Yuki and I saw you run towards that hollow earlier. You knew you could handle the hollow on your own. It was a weak hollow and with your powers it should have been easy for you. So why? Why pretend you wre helplessly trapped?"

A sly grin crept onto Orihime's face as she leaned forward towards Rukia, "I'll let you on the little secret... It's to make sure Ichigo knows I need him and he can't leave me. If he left me I would have died... The guys who were hassling me? I paid them to and made sure it happened on Ichigo's route back home from work-how else was I going to get Ichigo to walk with me home and eventually winning him over until he told me he had to go home to you."_  
_

Rukia kept quiet. She slowly allowed the newly discovered information sink in. She stared at Orihime who looked at her triumphantly,as if what she did was the beat plot ever concieved.

"So." Rukia finally spoke up, "You were satiating your selfish needs by destroying a family-and you're proud of that?"

A glare was sent to Rukia. Orihime has seen the way Rukia speaks to Ichigo and the way she punches him? That's love? To Orihime Rukia is an abusive person who doesn't deserve Ichigo. Ichigo deserves someone who is nurturng. Someone who can take care of him. Someone who can look after him when he's hurt. Someone like Orihime. Or so Orihime thinks.

"You never loved Ichigo." Orihime boldly states, "You got pregnant by him so you were forced to marry him. HE was FORCED to marry YOU."

A face palm and sigh was what Orihime earned from Rukia.

"Inoue san. I am really tired of slapping some sense into you. So. If you would be so kind, please slap yourself in the face for saying such blasphemous things because you have no idea how much loved you took away from our once home."

Orhime laughs at Rukia's reply.

"Love? Where was the love-on wait. There was love in your home. Ichigo and I made love on your bed multiple times when you were on your assignments in Soul Society and Yuki was in school. He'd tell me how much me loves me. How much he never wants it to stop. How he-"

"Poor you..." Rukia mockingly pouts, "I pitty your children... Having a mother with no morals whatsoever?" Rukia shakes her head, "For shame..."

"It doesn't matter now." Orihime proudly boasts, "Ichigo loves me and he would never leave me so there is no point on you staying here. You're not wanted here."

"Oh?" Rukia mockling tilts her head, "It seems like the opposite to me. Kurosaki sama, Yuzu chan and Karin chan were all too happy to see me...But when you came-well that's a different story."

"What his family thinks of me doesn't matter. It's what Ichigo thinkings of me. I need is his love."

"Love?" Rukia laughs, "You call that love? Forcing him to stay with you is not love. Threatening him with death is not love. If you weren't so busy working getting Kurosaki to "love" you, you would have noticed the love and paitence Ishada san gave you that you wasted away."

Orihime scoffs as she gets up out of chair, "I'm done with this nonsense."

_Click. _

Orihime walks out of the room, pouting Ichigo's name, telling him she wants to go home. But before Ichigo goes home, Rukia invites everyone to the living room for a special announcement. So special, Rukia made sure Orihime was snuggled up next to Ichigo.

"After speaking to Inoue earlier, I was really surprised about many things. But those things will be unsaid by me because Kuchiki women don't gossip, it's not classy. But." Rukia pulls out Yuki's big Chappy plushie that once sat on Rukia's lap.

"Thanks to this cute little plushie Karin chan and Yuzu chan pitched in for Yuki, I recorded every single word in my conversation with-"

"Ichigo..." Orihime uneasily pouts, "I want to go home now..."

Orihime knew what Rukia was up to. If Ichigo heard what Rukia recorded it waould crush her relationship with Ichigo.

"It's less than 30 minutes, surely you cna spare the 30 minutes..."

Ichigo coaxed Orihime down and convinces her to stay for what Rukia had to stay. After all, it's a rare request from Rukia for Ichigo to stay.

"Now!" Rukia claps her heand on Chappy's paw, "Please sit still and be quiet so everyone can hear..."

_Click._


	17. Bullies

Good- D: I'm not trying to make it Maury like. Rukia has more class than that. But, thanks for the positive review. And I agree with you. I hate fanfics like that too. ^.^

Hekka- Seriously, I love your brain. I really do. :D

Rukia Kuchiki Taichou- xD oh my.. I didn't know.. I'll try and update more often then. ^.^

mistcutie- Devious and classy.. deadly combination. xD

cheerwinesherbet- No worries, there is more to uncover.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_Click._

The room went deathly silent. Not a word was said once the recording was finished. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were all quiet. They didn't know what to say. But Yuki?

Yuki had plenty to say. To Yuki, it was Orihime's fault Ichigo fell prey. It was Orihime's fault her family fell apart.

But Rukia?

Rukia KNOWS they are both at fault. As conniving as Orhime is, it's also Ichigo's fault for falling for her and going back to her when he could have simply told Rukia the truth about what happened. There could have been a slither of hope-but no. He chose to stay with her and continue the disgusting act of infidelity. He chose to lie to Rukia. He chose to stay with Orihime.

Ichigo will now experience the betrayal and pain of loving someone based on a lie.

Rukia takes a quick glance at Orihime who was sitting alone with a blank palette. Her secrets and lies have been exposed an now? Ichigo isn't even sitting next to her.

No. He isn't. He's sitting on the oppsite end of the couch with his elbows resting on his knee and face buried in his hand.

Was he embarressed from the things Orihime said they did while Rukia and Yuki were gone?

Embarressed by how his sex life was exposed like that out in the open?

Or was he pitying himself for falling for Orihime so hard, only to realize thier "love" was based on a horrible lie?

Well, one thing for sure, Rukia doesn't regret exposing Orihime's well kept dirty secret.

Infact, Rukia has a little speech for both Ichigo and Orihime.

With her head held up high, Rukia speaks, "In every relationship honesty is the key to happines. So, think of this as gift from me. A gift of honesty to the happy couple. Surely with this newly found information with bring you two closer. After all, you two have been living together for quite a while now, this shouldn't be a problem since Inoue san will _die_ if you left her and you would never let someone die from your mistake...So!" Rukia warmly claps her hands as she radiates nothing more than sheer happiness, "I wish you both the best of luck!"

Orihime stared at Rukia with the utmost hatred. Rukia destroyed what Orihime worked so hard on. She loved Ichigo with everything she had. But now? She'd be lucky if Ichigo even looks at her.

Orihime's fists were pale white as blood started to slowly trickle through the tight crevests of her fingers. She was furious with Rukia to the point where she started to scream and yell at Rukia, surprising everyone. No one has seen this side of Orihime.

"WHY!?" Orihime screamed in anger, she was so close to ripping off Rukia's face, but she knew better. She knew she couldn't fight Rukia, not when Rukia has the ability to kill her.

Rukia simply smiled at her, "Why? What do you mean why? I gave the give of honesty. Every healthy relationship needs honesty."

"YOU RUINED THE LOVE ICHIGO AND I HAD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME AND RUIN IT! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE HIM! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON AND THAT AWFUL CHILD OF YOURS ISN'T ANY-"

"Shut up."

Orihime eyes widen in horror as Ichigo stood before her. He was angry with Orihime. He felt betrayed and used.

He wanted nothing to do with her.

Orihime looked walked closer towards him with a pitfull look on her face. She can't-she won't lose Ichigo. After all the friends she lost on persuing Ichigo? Orihime refuses to give up.

"Ichigooo~" Orihime pouted with a pleading undertone, "She never loved you. She'll never love you like I-"

"GET. OUT."

The anger in Ichigo's voice pleases Yuki and surprises Rukia.

Orihime grabs Yuzu by her wrists and begging Yuzu to speak on her behalf only to have Karin pull Yuzu away from Orihime. Karin disgustingly looks at Orihime, "You're not welcomed here...Go ruin another family."

Tears couldn't stop running down Orihime's eyes. This couldn't be happening to her. In her mind Ichigo was her Prince Charming that would save her from distress and love her with everything had. Now?

The tables have been turned and Orihime has to face the consequences.

"GET. OUT." Ichigo angrily growled.

"NO!" Orihime sobs, "NOT LIKE THIS! NOT UNTIL YOU GO WITH ME!"

"Fine." Ichigo grabs ahold of Orihime's wrist and personally drags her outside the door, not even taking a look at her, he opens the door and shoves her outside, "Go."

The slamming of the door cause a slight grin to creep upon Rukia's smooth soft lips before she turned towards Isshin and spoke.

"I apologize Kurosaki sama for the dramatics of the night. I hope to make it up to you some how."

"Have dinner with us again!" Yuzu eagerly chirped, "You can make it up to us by having dinner with us again."

Rukia takes a quick glance at Isshin whose sitting next to Yuki. They both look at Rukia with thier eyes glissening with sheer hope.

If Yuki wanted to have dinner with the Kurosakis again, then they will have dinner with the Kurosakis again. This is the least Rukia can do for Yuki.

With the slightest of nods, Yuki, Ishhin and Yuzu happily laughed and cheered, forgetting about the over dramatics of the night. Forgeting the fact that Ichigo is still in the room with no one coaxing him with the pain that he is feeling.

"Well, its late out and I think it's time for Yuki and to go back to Urahara's place and-"

"Can I walk you back?"

The voice. That frail vulnerable voice. That voice was Ichigo's voice.

Rukia knew he loved Orihime. He loved her but after finding out the truth? The truth that shattered his whole view of Orihime? It made him regret ever lying to Rukia. Blaming Rukia for his absense in Yuki's life.

It made him feel like shit after realizing the pain he inflicted.

But Rukia knew better. She knew to never give to in men. Especially when they offer to walk you back. That's when things go terribly wrong.

"No thank you Kurosaki. I'm not interested in that. Maybe you can find someone else who can accompany you during the night. Now-"

"No, no, no... It's nothing like that. I-I-I just want to talk to you."

A mockingly chuckle escapes Rukia's lips, "Talk? We have nothing to talk about. Yuki and I are going. Come," Rukia directs her attention back on Yuki who looks at Rukia with sheer adoration.

"Let's go back. You neeed to get some sleep for tomorrow..."

"Eh?" Yuki tilts her head, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"You're going to train with me and Urahara... You have much to learn Yu-"

"Moooommmm..." Yuki sweetly coos as she changes the topic, "Can I sleep over here?"

Rukia looked at Yuki who lovingly held onto Yuzu's hand and figured, she owed Yuki this. After all, Yuzu, and Karin weren't at fault and Yuki loves them.

So, with a soft sigh, Rukia looks up smiling, "Well, you don't have any night clothes here, so I guess I can come back with them for you..."

Yuki squeals in happiness as Yuzu, Karin and Yuki all flock towards Rukia, hugging her and thanking her. The love Rukia was recieving from them almost made Rukia feel like she was part of the Kurosaki family. When Rukia was ignorant of Ichigo's actions.

After saying the tear jerking good byes, Rukia manages to break free from the clutches of Isshin and walks the quiet streets of Karakura. It felt nice to walk alone under the cool night moon, comtemplating. Just letting her mind clear itself from the drama that had just happened felt great. Nothing to inter-

Ichigo.

Rukia knew he was following him. His reistu didn't grow fainter once she left the Kurosaki house. Infact it grew stronger.

Ichigo was following her.

"Kurosaki." Rukia coldly addressed, "I thought I told you I'm not interested in-"

"I just want to talk."

A heavy sigh releases it's self from Rukia's mouth. It's invitable. If she doesn't talk to him now, he'll probably mop all around, looking dopy and Yuzu and Karin would urge her to talk to him. After all, Yuzu and Karin are his sisters.

Slowing doen her pace, Rukia speaks, "Go on."

Ichigo catches up with Rukia as they both walk side by side, detached from one another.

"I'm not sure how to tell you how I feel-"

"An Idiot? Inconsiderate fool? Jerk? Do those words express how you feel?"

Rukia spoke those words casually, she couldn't careless on how Ichigo thinks of her. She cut all ties leading to him.

Letting out a sigh, "Yes, they do. But I think I know how you and Yuki felt when-"

Rukia stopped walking. Ichigo understanding how Rukia and Yuki felt? Was Ichigo kidding? Was he trying to rub insult to injury?

"Kurosaki," Rukia calmly addressed, "Do you realize the pain and tears Yuki and I endured once we found out about your where abouts? The feeling of being stabbed in the back by two of the people you thought you could trust?"

Ichigo kept quiet. He wasn't sure what to say or how to justify what he did. Well, all he could do was apologize and hope for the best.

"Rukia, I'm really sorry. Things just got out of hand and I was stressed out from working and having a child added to the stress. Orihime was just a stress reliever. She was just there until things got hectic and-"

"And you stay with her." Rukia spited, "You had all the chances in the world to tell me what happened. But you blew them all away, you chose to stay with her and this is your-"

"You were the only one I spoke about my mom with."

Rukia's eyes widen.

-Flash Back-

They were on their 10th date and it was Rukia's turn to choose what they were going to go.

It was all planned out by Rukia who stayed up all night, thinking of things to do.

Early in the morning, they were to make breakfast with each other, that eventually turned out to be something that might scar Yuzu for life. But still, breakfast was made.

Chappy's Wild adventure, was what Rukia wanted to watch. Even if Ichigo complained about Rukia being too old for such childish movies, he secretly loved that side of innonce in Rukia.

But it was that one instance where time itself seem to pause. Where nothing matter but the two of them.

It was the moment Ichigo opened himself up to the only person he _loved._

They were in the park under the canopy of orange leaves, holding hands. There would be cute little elderly women who would comment what a cute couple they are and how they will make such wonderfull babies and have a beautiful family.

Funny isn't it?

Giggles and laughter was what was heard from the group of cute little elderly women who warned Ichigo to never take a woman for granted, women never forget.

A smile and nod was what the elderly women earned as they continued on walking. Ichigo tightens his hold onto Rukia's hand as his thumb gently created circles on Rukia's back hand.

They are now sitting on a park bench, watching children play in the many piles of leaves. Giggling and laughing with thier parents.

But Ichigo.

He saw a small boy and his mother, playing with one another as if nothing matter. The love radiating from that woman for her son struck a chord in Ichigo's heart and Rukia noticed it. She felt Ichigo loosening his hold onto her hand.

"Ichigo?" Rukia gently nudges, "You alright?"

Ichigo kept quiet as he continued to watch the mother and child play with one another as it brought back painful memories of his mother...

"Ichi-"

Rukia's voice finally broke into his deep thoughts.

"Yeah Rukia?" Ichigo was now facing Rukia who looked at him confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I was just thinking about my m-about the Yuzu and Karin when they were little..."

Rukia lets out a sigh as she nestles her head onto Ichigo's broad shoulders and mumbles to him, "It's fine, I know you aren't ready to tell me. Just take your time and-"

"I've never seen my mom crying or angry, not even once." Ichigo mumbles, "That's why, no matter how bad things were, I'd forget everything when I was by her side. It just wasn't me just me, it was Karin and Yuzu too. Dad loved mom greatly..." Ichigo continued as he tightens his hold onto Rukia, "It was raining that day...It was also raining the day before and the day before that. The water level rose significantly... Due to the that girl stood there, swaying on the bank without an umbrella, as if ready to jump in any minute... I ran towards her, thinking I could help her before she fell into the raging river... That's when my mom followed me, trying to pull me back... The cause was unknown. It was clear that while trying to save me, it turned out that way."

The love Rukia had for Ichigo that day, fully bloomed.

-Flash back End-

Clearing her throat Rukia regains her posture, "That was in the past Kurosaki. There is nothing between us no matter how much you want it to happen, it's not... Now," Rukia slowly began to walk, "I need to go back to Urahara's place and get Yuki's nightwear. Good bye Kurosaki."

And off she went. Leaving Ichigo behind under the canopy of the bright white moon.

* * *

I rewrote this because my friends were being evil little bullies and didn't like how the chapter before turned out.


	18. The moon represents my heart

cheerwinesherbet- I don't wanna spoil the ending.. :x

Hekka- No worries.. everyone in soul society will be a brief cameo.. Many a little oc here and there...

pandaleopard333- 0.o thanks?

Rukia Kuchiki Taichou- xD You're one of my few favorite reviewers..

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! It means alot! :)

Okay... The song Dark Blue has many meanings behind it. Some interporate it differently...

I love Teresa Teng's the moon represents my heart so I decided to do a mini "Song fic"

I had to rewrite some stuff cause.. well-it wasn't well recieved.

xD

* * *

**Dark Blue**

_It's bright and sunny late after noon as laughter and cheer filled the air. Rukia in her yellow plaid sunday dress and Ichigo in his beige khakis and a tight white button up shirt. They were walking along the busy lake shore of Karkura town where people exciting spoke about the Karkura Ultimate Dance Marathon that's conveniently located not too far from him. Rukia's eyes glissen at the thought of dance, mainly because the concept of dance in the real world intrigued her._

_Rukia slowly turns her head as her eyes glissen with hope. Ichigo knew what Rukia was trying to do and looked away. He can't look at Rukia whose trying so hard with her sad puppy eyes._

_"Ichigooo~" she sweetly cooed with her puppy eyes, "Can we go and sign up for the dance Mara-"_

_"Noooo..." Ichigo was too quick to response. He doesn't dance and doesn't plan on learning how to dance._

_"I don't know how to dance..." _

_"Neither do I!" Rukia happily chirps as she takes Ichigo's hand, "At least we'll be together..."_

_**I have, I have you breathing down my neck**_  
_**Breathing down my neck**_  
_**I don't, don't know what you could**_  
_**Possibly expect under this condition**_

_2 hours into the Marathon..._

_Music fills the air as cheers and laughter accompanying it as well. The dancers fill the stage as the time starts._

_Ichigo has no idea how Rukia got him to dance with her but with the 50,000 yen incentive, he sure isn't complaining! Her arms curled around his neck, his arms snaked around her waist as they sway side to side- but! Someone seems to be a little too nervous and shy since she has her face buried onto Ichigo's firm shoulder as she breathes down his neck causing Ichigo to chuckle at her innocence_

_"Ichigooo~" Rukia shyly mumbled, "They're watching us... Why are they watching us?"_

_Ichigo smiles as he kisses Rukia on the head, "They are the audience, they're here to cheer us on..."  
_

_Rukia slowly looks up at the audience as she whispers, "But none of them are cheering for us..."_

_**So I'll wait, I'll wait**_  
_**For the ambulance to come, ambulance to come**_  
_**Pick us up off the floor**_  
_**What did you possibly expect**_  
_**Under this condition, so slow down**_  
_**This night's a perfect shade of**_

___3 hours into the Marathon..._

___Thier dance slows down as Rukia rests her body against Ichigo's firm chest. Just being with Ichigo like this felt great. No one to intervene, no hollows that needed "cleansing"-just Ichigo and Rukia._

___"Ichigo..." Rukia quietly mumbles against his neck, "What if we don't make it? What I collapse and-"_

___Ichigo pulls Rukia closer to her and chuckles, "I'll wait-I'll wait and pick you up off the floor...So, slow down..." Ichigo quietly coaxed._

___"Do you promise?" Rukia urged as she rubs her face against his shoulder causing him at laugh at Rukia's unorthodox way of "nudging"_

___"Promise."_

_**Dark blue, dark blue, have you**_  
_**Ever been alone in a crowded room?**_  
_**Well, I'm here with you, I said**_  
_**The world could be burning and burning down**_

_5 hours into the Marathon..._

_More than half of the dancers that once graced the stage left, they couldn't handle the hunger pangs nor could they fight the battle of being fatigued. It was just Rukia and Ichigo against 21 other dancers who looked at thier beloved ones withs such love and care..._

_"Have you ever been in a crowed room?" Ichigo whispers against Rukia milk smooth neck. _

_"No like this in the real world... But I'm here with you..." Rukia quietly responded while Ichigo gently sends kisses along her neck. "The whole world could be burning...__And I'll be here with you.."_

_**Dark blue, dark blue, have you**_  
_**Ever been alone in a crowded room?**_  
_**Well, I'm here with you, I said**_  
_**The world could be burning**_  
_**'Til there's nothing but dark blue**_  
_**Just dark blue**_

_6 hours into the Marathon..._

_12 Dancers are left. The pressure to give up took over and thing is ever the same..._

_"Ichigo..." Rukia tiredly moaned, "I can't-"_

_Ichigo props Rukia up against him as she nestles her head against his firm chest, listening to his calming heart beat.**  
**_

_"The whole world could be burning..."_

_"And I'll be here with you..." Rukia breathlessly finished with a smug smile on her face._

_**And this flood, this flood**_  
_**Is slowly rising up, swallowing the ground**_  
_**Beneath my feet, tell me**_  
_**How anybody thinks under this condition**_

_7 Hours into the Marathon..._

_The tidel waves crashes against the lake shore, intesifying within the minute causing the stage to slightly rumble but the dance must go on! Just 7 dancers left!_

_A soft smile was graced upon Rukia's lips, just being with Ichigo under the bright white moon was a nice break from thier usual routine. His arms snaked around her waist, her arms looped aroun his neck. Everything about this moment was perfect. Rukia could relive this moment and still feel the same love she had for him..._

_Even if the water started to slowly rise and swallowing the ground beneath her feet, Rukia was in her world of happiness..._

_**So, I'll swim, I'll swim**_  
_**As the water rises up, sun is sinking down**_  
_**And now all I can see are the planets in a row**_  
_**Suggesting it's best that I slow down**_  
_**This night's a perfect shade of  
**_

_"Ichigo..." Rukia gently nuzzles her nose against Ichigo's neck, "The sun is slowly sinking down..."_

_"And I'm here with you.." Ichigo quietly mused against Rukia's neck._

_They were in love and inseperable. Nothing could possibly get thier the way of thier love..._

_The way he looks at her and loves her..._

_Nothing. _

_**We were boxing, we were boxing the stars**_  
_**We were boxing, you were swinging from Mars**_  
_**And then the water reached the west coast**_  
_**And took the power lines, the power lines.**_

___9 Hours into the Marathon..._

_The lighting that brightly lit the stage started to flicker as Rukia drags her feet against the cold wet stage, casting a shadow of disfigured couple doomed to fail... But Rukia picks herself up and heavily props herself against Ichigo._

_She refuses to give up, she refuses to give up everything she has._

_But then again, there is so much a person can take..._

_**And it was me and you**_  
_**And the whole town underwater**_  
_**There was nothing we could do**_  
_**It was dark blue**_

_10 hours into the Marathon..._

_2 dancers left...Including Ichigo and Rukia_

_No one knows where Ichigo and Rukia are.. But it doesn't matter.. As along as Ichigo and Rukia are together it doesn't matter if no one knows where they are._

_"Rukia..." Ichigo slightly nudges her, "Rukia?"_

_"Hmmmm?" Rukia mumbled against his neck._

_"Did you hear what I said earlier?"_

_**Dark blue**_  
_**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?**_  
_**Well, I'm here with you, I said**_  
_**The world could be burning**_  
_**Now there's nothing but dark blue**_

_Tilting her head against Ihigo's neck, "Hm? what did you say?"_

_"Heh, nevermind..."_

_A frown was casted upon Rukia's lips, "Just tell meeee... I want to-"_

_With a kiss on the head, he whispers to her, "I love you..."_

_**If you've ever been alone**_  
_**You'll know dark blue**_  
_**If you've ever been alone**_  
_**You'll know, you'll know**_**  
**

_"I love you too."_

The Karkura Ultimate Dance Marathon flyer slips through Ichigo's hands as he stuffs his hands in his pockets letting out a huff. Memories can be inviting...But they can also be damaging

He walks towards his house and faces the door that will lead him to what he created for himself. An empty house lost of love and laughter. He fumbles with his keys, jams the key in the key hole and turns. The door creaks open.

It's awefully quiet and Orihime's things are still there but she isn't.

Ichigo ruffles his signature orange hair as he turns the lights on and tosses his key on the nearest table-that's when he noticed a letter.

A letter from Orihime.

I'll pick up my things tomorrow in the afternoon.

Please don't be there.

Ichigo crumples the letter and tosses it into the nearest garbage bin. So much has happened within the day he has no idea how to deal with this. The only thing he can do at a moment like this was self loath.

That's all he can do without support-withouth the support of Rukia.

Even if the white moon is glowing upon him...

But it's a completely different vibe for both Yuki and Rukia who laugh and giggle with Karin and Yuzu.

They were all cluster in with one another, talking and giggling about times they had together and things that happened during the time that was spent away. Rukia teasing Yuki about her crush on Hanataro and what lovely grandchild Yuki will make for her.

The love radiating from the Kurosaki family for Rukia was so welcoming and warm, Rukia had no choice but to accept them in her life..But that doesn't mean she has to speak to Ichigo or recognize his exsistence.

"Okay!" Rukia clapses her hands, Yuki should get some sleep and I should get going right n-"

"Nuuu..." Yuki pouts as she nestles her head on Rukia's shoulder, holding her hand as she slowly sway left and right, cooing "Sing me a song mooommmmm..."

"Eh?" Rukia laughs as she nudges Yuki's head off, "You're a big girl now. I don't need to sing you to sleep..."

"Pleeeaasseeee?" Yuki pouts with her violets eyes.

Rukia lets out a huff. There is no resisting Yuki's puppy eyes.

"Okay. JUST ONE song. Just one song and everyone promises me Yuki goes to sleep...Okay?"

Everyone nods in unison as Yuzu and Karin listening intently. After all, this is there first time hearing Rukia sing.

You ask me how deep my love for you is,  
How much I really love you  
My affection is real.  
My love is real.  
The moon represents my heart...

You ask me how deep my love for you is,  
How much I really love you  
My affection does not waver,  
My love will not change.  
The moon represents my heart.

Just one soft kiss  
is enough to move my heart.  
A period of time when our affection was deep,  
Has made me miss you until now.

You ask me how deep my love for you is,  
How much I really love you.  
Go think about it.  
Go and have a look,  
The moon represents my heart.

By now, Yuki is already quietly snoring on Rukia's shoulder while Yuzu and Karin quiet laugh and peeled Yuki off of Rukia.

By Rukia's standards in the real world, this wans't that bad of a night.


	19. Picnic

Because I'm busy and all, I managed to write this little chapter up cause I felt as if this was just _too much. _So I'll let it all sink in before the next chapter where it's bursting with emotions, drama and angst. It's also a longer chapter...

:D

So.

Right here is the calm before the storm cause I'm a terrible writer that gets my kick from making readers suffer.

:3

read and review

* * *

Nothing but silence surrounded the room once the attention was all focused on Yuki who will decide whether Ichigo deserves a chance or not...

_Another chance? _Yuki thought inwardly._ If kurosaki gets a chance-  
_

Yuki looked up at Rukia, eyes gleaming with a confused pout, "What about Uncle Renji and Hisagi fuku tai chou, and Hirako tai chou? They never had a chance."

Ichigo's eyes widen while Rukia grew amused.

Rukia knew what Yuki meant, she knew Yuki has seen her in the kitchen making food with Shuuhei a couple of times and Shinji? Just him being around Rukia and speaking to her casually about Yuki and life over lunch or tea. Renji-well, to Yuki it would be a no brainer why Renji would be one of the men Yuki adores to no end.

It's just Rukia who didn't think Yuki would consider them since Yuki was so determined on Takahiro as her father before.

"Eh?" A playful tilt to the head was what Yuki earned from Rukia who slowly bent her knees to face Yuki. "Why are you bringing them up all of a sudden?"

With the slightest of smiles, Yuki takes a quick smug look at Ichigo before she confidently spoke to Rukia. "I saw the love and care Hisagi fuku taichou showered you with when he was cooking with you... He even sent love letters-not fan letters to you mom... and Hirako tai chou?" Yuki playfully scoffs as she nudges Rukia. "I've seen the way Hirako tai chou looks at you and talks to you... He sometimes asks me if you are still single~"

_Love letters!? Asking if still single?! __What the hell is happening in Soul Society?!_ Ichigo inwardly thought as he watched Yuki happily telling Rukia about the love letter Shuuhei sends her. He wasn't too happy to know other men are advancing Rukia-but then again.. Ichigo should have seen this coming. A single mother still in her prime? There's bound to be a line of suitors waiting for Yuki's approval.

"Hm?" Rukia tilts her head smiling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you!" Yuki quickly defended. "I remember telling you, '_Moommm.. Hisagi fuku taichou sent you a letter~' _but you told me to put it away..." Yuki quicky pouted. "Shuuhei fuku taichou was sorely disappointed..."

Shuuhei **was** an excellent candidate for Rukia in Yuki's eyes. The fact that he wrote love letters instead of fan letters?

This made Shuuhei stick out a little more than others.

But the difference between Shuuhei, Takahiro, Shinji, and Renji?

**Takahiro?**

Taichou.

**Shuuhei?**

Fuku taichou.

**Shinji?**

Yuki's taichou

**Renji?**

Childhood friend.

There's a reason why Rukia denied them. Reasons Yuki doesn't know...

Though, now that Takahiro is no longer a choice for Rukia, Yuki now focuses in on Renji, Shuuhei, and Shinji.

Shaking her head, Rukia playfully flicks Yuki's forehead. "But it's because you always swooned over Hashimoto Taichou..If you-"

"Would it make a difference?"

Rukia's glistening violet eyes dart up at the sound of the Ichigo's voice that asked her. She heard the agitated undertone in his voice. She just doesn't want to get emotionally attached to Ichigo once more...

"Hmm..." Rukia pouted as she pondered and repeated, "Would it make a difference..." A sly glint gleamed upon Rukia's violet eyes as she inwardly thought to herself, _Let's see shall we?  
_

"You're right Yuki." Rukia playfully taps Yuki's nose, "Why don't you set up a date for-"

"Wait-wait-WAIT!"

All eyes in the room were all now focused in on a flustered orange haired man who looked at them cofused. Tension radiated from Ichigo. The mere thought of Rukia being with another man?

It disgusted him.

Angered him.

What makes them eligible for a chance and not him?

Ichigo angrily groweled."Why do they get a chance when I don't?"

"Hm?" Rukia condescendingly hums as she faces Ichigo, "Are you asking me why Renji, Hisagi fuku taichou, and Hirako taichou are getting a chance and not you?" Rukia rhetorically asks sweetly. "If so, it's because I gave you a chance already and you wasted that away. How is that fair to Renji, Hisagi fuku taichou, and Hirako taichou? They have yet to receive thier first chance. What makes you so special?"

"You were the first one I loved..." Ichigo's fingers runs through his orange hair, letting out a huff. "You stopped the rain in me..."

"And that wasn't enough for you." Rukia callously chimed. "You never thought about our feelings when you did what you did with_ her- _in the matter of fact, I recall you wanting to talk things out with Yuki and I..." Rukia's hand gently grasps Yuki's hand as she leads her back to the dinner table and seats Yuki next to her. "You have the table. Yuki and I will remain quiet so you can tell us what you want. Not a sound will be made once you speak. But! Once Yuki and I speak, you are not to make a sound. Can you handle that deal Kurosaki san? Or is it too much for you to comit since you do have the knack to break promises, and lie."

Clearing his throat, Ichigo quickly truges his way back to the dinner table, seating himself accross both Rukia and Yuki.

This is his chance.

His chance to say what he wants to say.

Hid chance to reclaim what he lost.

His chance to redeem who he once was...

"Rukia..."


	20. Lies 2

Soo sorry about the lack of updates...I've been working on an side fanfic with Liliumlove...

R&R makes me a happy cookie.

:)

* * *

I_ feel like I'm waiting on something that's never going to happen._

Everything was planned.

After the unexpected phone call Yuki had with Urahara last night, everything was going as planned-even if that little impromptu picnic Rukia planned, everthing is perfect. Karin and Yuzu are back at home as planned and it's now just Yuki and Rukia.

Though, Yuki had something instored for Rukia. Something that could possibly win Rukia's heart...

Muffled cheers and laugher grew louder and louder once a giggling Yuki dragged a confused blindfolded Rukia around-it was all part of the plan. The plan Urahara concocted with Yuki who became the "messenger" was well on its way as she led Rukia closer to thier destination.

The sounds grew familiar to Rukia once the muffled cheers and laughter grew louder.

This drew fear.

_Does Yuki realize where she's going?_

_Doesn't she notice **his** reistu?_

_Is Yuki trying to tell me she has forgiven Kurosaki?_

The faint scent of the salty seashore heightened Rukia's senses once Yuki stopped walking. It can't possibly be... Yuki finally forgiving Ichigo?

They are now walking on the docks of the sea shore, the scent of the salty water grew more predominant as did the sounds of girls and boys laughing and giggling. This isn't good. Ichigo told Rukia he would be waiting here, so why?

Why did Yuki lead her here?

"Yuki?" Rukia finally spoke up, "Why are we-"

"DAD!"

_Did Yuki just squeal for Kurosaki?_

Confused with her surroundings, Rukia tightly grasps onto Yuki's hand before she could wrangle free. Rukia wasn't sure what Yuki was up to-but one thing was for sure. Rukia didn't like how secretive Yuki was being.

"Mooommm..." Yuki pouted as she tries to wrangle her hand free. "You have to let go of my hand for your surprise.."

_Surprise? What surprise?_

"Yuki.." Rukia quietly scorned, "You know I don't like how secretive you are be-"

"TADA!" Yuki undoes Rukia's blind fold as Rukia blinks uncontrollably while her eyes adjust to the bright lights shining upon... A stage?! Does Yuki not realize who else is-wait...

Yuki did squeal dad..

Rukia's violet eyes widen once she realized who stood before her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Her surroundings became blurry as her vision focuses in on one person and one person only.

"Hashimoto taichou.." Rukia breathlessly uttered.

A cheeky smile creeps upon Yuki's face once she slowly slinks away towards the semi-empty bleachers, joining those who want to cheer thier friends on during the dance competition. She was happy with everything that had just transpire. Though, the only thing was...

Ichigo.

Yuki didn't anticipate Ichigo to be there. This wasn't part of the plan. But that's why Yuki was the messanger...Yuki is determined to stop Ichigo from interfering with what she worked so hard for. She's not going to let Ichigo ruin Rukia's chance at happiness.

Not now.

Not ever.

"Hi there Kuchiki..." Takahiro chuckles a little once he advances Rukia. "What brings you here?"

Snapping out of her daze, Rukia shakes her head smiling, "I could say the same to you Hashimoto taichou..."

"Well...I'm just checking up on my favorite Kuchiki and Yuki chan...Plus..."

_So Hashimoto Tai chou knew about the dance..._

Tilting her head to the side, Rukia laughs, "Are you suggesting we go and dance?"

* * *

-o-

* * *

Happily skipping towards the bleachers, Yuki attempts to blend in with the crowd, avoiding confrontation with Ichigo- though Yuki should have known. If Ichigo noticed her when she first arrived back in the real world, what makes her think he won't notice her in a crowd full of people?

"Yuki?!"

Her wild violets widen. She knows who it was. She just chooses to ignore that certain voice.

Quickly shuffling through the "ocean" of people, Yuki found a nice comfy seat that's conviently the best seat to watch the dancers while everyone else talk and laugh before the dancing starts.

Yuki settles herself in. Everything is perfect. The sun is out, everyone is having laughing, having fun... Yuki was glad Urahara thought about this.

Yuki grabs her bag as she stuffs her hand in, rummaging for her packet of cookies she grabbed from the Kurosaki Household before leaving with Rukia. It's going to be a long dance and Yuki was going to see it through like she planned with Urahara. It's Rukia's chance to find happiness again.

Just as Yuki was about to bite into her chocolate chip cookie...

Ichigo.

He seats himself next to Yuki.

She scoots away from him.

He scoots with with her.

She scoots away from him.

He follows yet again.

"Yuki."

An uncomfortable icy wave washed over Yuki when Ichigo used his father voice. The voice that Yuki use to love and adore when he use to read her bed time stories when she **was** younger...

"I want to talk to you..."

She kept quiet. Yuki doesn't want to dignify Ichigo's request. She refuses to recognize him. But that doesn't stop Ichigo from talking to her.

Letting out a sigh, he speaks.

"Yuki... You have to understand. We were young when we had you..."

**We? Pft! It was just mom.**

"I wanted to do a lot of things when I graduated from High School and I just wasn't ready to settle down and have a family..."

**So you never loved mom?**

"But when I found out Rukia was pregnant,I knew I had to do the right thing and marry Rukia. She was the one that one that first saved me and changed my world. She was the one were the one that understood me when no one else did.. I loved her."

**I noticed you said loved not love...**

"But things happened between me and Inoue_..._ That was when I knew I made a mistake and-"

"Yes, I remember..." Yuki gritted between her teeth while tears drip down her cheeks, staining the the ground she was looking at as she heavily kicking her feet against it.

It's now Yuki's chance to say what she kept bottled in her.

Years of keeping the pain of being left behind, behind lied to, being nothing more than a _mistake?_

"Yukiko and I heard what you told mom... I'm the horrid mistake aren't I?" Yuki angrily spited. "If you never made that "mistake" you and mom would still be happily togther. But no. The horried mistake known as Yuki took that lifestyle you wanted."

An exasperated sigh was released as Ichigo face palmed. Where did Yuki get the idea of being nothing more than a mistake? He never said Rukia and Yuki was a mistake.

So why?

Why does Yuki feel like she was a mistake?

"Yuki." Ichigo's voice was still using the father voice she onced loved. "You're not a mistake. I loved you as much as I loved Rukia.. I'm sorry for-"

"LIES!"

Yuki has finally unleashed everything she kept bottled in.

"You're only sorry after you slept the _woman_ who lied to you." Yuki angrily gritted at Ichigo who just looked at Yuki speechless.

Never has Yuki raised her voice like that at him- Well there was a time when Ichigo accidently ripped one of Yuki's Chappy posters...

"You're not sorry for cheating on mom and letting her fall into million little pieces. You had everything justified in your mind. You're only saying sorry because you have no one left to love... Does it hurt? Knowing the person who you loved dearly-the person who you think would never lie to you, stabs you in the back? Does it? I hope it does even if it's not even half the pain me and mom went-"

Ichigo pulled Yuki towards him as he tightly wraps his arms around her, muffling her loud sobs and screams to let her go only to have Ichigo hug onto her tighter.

"Yuki." Ichigo quietly whispers against her ear, "Listen. I never forgot about you or Rukia..."

Tiny muffled screams protested against Ichigo's claims as Yuki tried to squirmed and wiggled out of Ichigo's hold only to fail. But that doesn't mean Yuki isn't going to try.

He held onto Yuki tighter, wrapping his arms as tightly as he can without suffocating her.

He misses this.

Father daughter bonding moments. Moments where Yuki would hug him and laugh with him. Tell him he's the greatest dad ever. Making him feel like father of the year everyday.

He buries his face onto Yuki's head, mumbling, "I'm really sorry... I-"

"Did you know when mom looks at me there's a glint of regret in her eyes?" Yuki sniffled against Ichigo's firm torso as she relaxed a little. "I know this because ever when I'm spying on mom when she talks to someone like Uncle Renji or Hirako Taichou, there isn't a glint of regret in her eyes. But when I'm in the room talking and laughing with her, I see that glint. Mom sees you in me... That's why I dye my hair black so mom doesn't have to be so sad when she looks at me..."

Ichigo felt the defeated pain in Yuki's voice. But does it mean he knows how Rukia felt?

* * *

Okay.

The next chapter is when Rukia hits an epithany and drama with ensue.

:)


	21. Regret

Ahaa...Ichiruki healing can now begin :D

About the whole updating and stuff…

kinda rewrote this cause SOMEONE didn't like how something turned out….. not pointing fingers here…

*cough*Liliumlove*cough*

Anyways, R&R makes me a happy cookie!

The song is- Because I love you - Faye wong and Eason Chan

* * *

Quietly sniffling, Yuki manages to break free from Ichigo's snug "hug" as she comfortably seats herself next to him, making sure there was a good amount of space between them.

Just because Ichigo apologized for his short comings doesn't mean Yuki automatically forgives him. If Ichigo wants to make up for his short comings, he has to go to through Soul Society where everyone will be waiting for him.

Especially Renji who made a promise with Ichigo.

The quiet lingered between Ichigo and Yuki. He wasn't sure what to say or ask after being apart for so long. So to be safe, he asks the simple daughter father questions..

"Hey Yuki..." He slightly nudges her. "Do you really have a crush on Hanataro?"

Yuki's eye brow arches. Why does he have a sudden interest in Yuki's love life when he was the one that left her?

"What if I do?" Yuki casually responded, "What's it to you?"

A smile formed on Ichigo's face, _She's just like Rukia..._

"Did you know Hanataro was the one who helped keep Rukia alive?"

Ichigo merely looked at Yuki from the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but notice Yuki softening once she thought of Hanataro.

"Yeah.." Yuki quietly replied, "You saved mom and not much later, you killed inside mom..."

A face palm was what Yuki earned once Yuki rolled her eyes. There's no winning her back with a simple conversation. Not when he left her for _Orihime._

"Hey Kurosaki…"

Finally! Yuki reaching out to Ichigo! Is this a new start for Ichigo's and Yuki's relationship as father and daughter?

"Yes Yuki?" Ichigo calmly replied in his loving father voice.

With a devious smile Yuki smugly replied, "Did you know mom gets tons of fan letters in Soul Society?"

"Fan letters?" Ichigo dead panned. Never fif Ichigo thought Rukia would be such a sensation in Soul society-let alone fan letters…

"Fan letters?" Ichigo's eye significantly narrowed as he lowered his voice, "Fan letters from who?"

_Hehheehehe….. Certainly not from you, that's for sure…._

"Hm?" Yuki mischievously grins., "Why are you so interested in mom's love life when you clearly-"

An unatural mixture of laughter and squeals bursts out of Yuki's mouth as she points the crowd confusing Ichigo. Why would Yuki randomly point at the "ocean" of people who are all dancing with one another.. It's nothing special..

Right?

"Look! Look!" Yuki excitingly points at the dancing crowd, "I'm so going to be a Hashimoto!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. His eyes peered through the crowd, looking for Rukis. Though, the moment Ichigo saw Rukia and the content look on Rukia's face?

Memories came rushing back...

-Flash back-

_It's early in the morning as the sun rays beam upon Ichigo's room as his alarm clock goes off. Rukia is nowhere to be seen but the scent of food being made was a dead give away._

_So, Ichigo decided to surpise Rukia after he finishes up preparing himself up for the day-you know, Ichigo likes to be put together just for Rukia..._

_Slowly creeping against the wall, down the stairs, he hears her singing,_

**_Only because I love you_**_  
**I will do whatever you wish**  
**Only because I love you**  
**I don't care about occasional mishaps**  
**Ever since I met you**  
**My eyes have only seen you...**_

_His eyes slowly peer inside and sees Rukia swaying her hips to the sound of music playing in her head. She was smiling and laughing while singing the song from her heart. The love from that song was felt all around her. She'd prances and twirls around when she had the chance while cooking breakfast for Ichigo. After all, this was before Yuki was born._

_"Ahh..." Rukia stood before the stove, satisfied with what she made, "I hope Ichigo likes what I-"_

_Curling his arms around Rukia's tiny waist, Ichigo buries his face against Rukia's neck, kissing it as he mumbles, "I already like what I see..."_

_A smile was what Ichigo earned as Rukia lightly swatted Ichigo's head, "Not now... Look, I made you breakfast..."_

_"Breakfast can wait."_

-Flash Back end-

* * *

-o-

* * *

Drowned in the middle of the ocean of people dancing and laughing, Rukia has her arms curled around Takahiro's neck as his arms snaked around Rukia's waist. It was bliss.

Rukia was at first hesitant. But, to be held so warmly and affectionately after denying herself from any form of affection from men?

It was comforting but there was something that was holding her behind. It was her fear of being left behind. She doesn't want to get too affectionate only to have it destroyed in a flurry of betrayal...

Maybe Takahiro can be an exception...

"Kuchiki chan..." Takahiro quietly whispers against her ear, "Have you ever wonder what it would be like if we were together?"

Together?

The thought of being together with Takahiro ran through Rukia's mind.

**_What should I say?_**

_Well, do I want to be with him?_

**_It's not what I want. It's what Yuki wants..._**

_It's always what Yuki wants. Why can't it be-_

**_No. I can't be selfish and put myself first._**

_But it's my second chance for happiness..._

**_It doesn't matter... Yuki's happiness comes first..._**

_Enough of what Yuki wants. What do I-_

**_NO! I'm sounding like Kurosaki!_**

_Yuki loves Hashimoto tai chou.. Am I denying Yuki her happiness?_

**_Do I love Hashimoto tai chou?_**

_There's only one way to find out..._

Slowly looking up, Rukia looked eyes with Takahiro. Violet eyes meet dark brown. Rukia wants to make sure Takahiro isn't like any other man that would just up and go, or focus his attention on someone else. She wants someone who will commit. Someone who won't back down just because of some problems along the way.

"Hashimoto taichou..." Rukia quietly mumbled, "How did you know about the dance marathon?"

A hearty chuckle was heard coming out of Takahiro's mouth as his calloused hands firmly held Rukia's back. "Yuki chan called me..."

_Oh? Yuki called you?_

"She told me about the dance marathon and invited me to go."

_So this wasn't your idea?_

"But I told her I couldn't make it..."

_Why are you doing here then?_

"I wasn't sure if I should go or not because I had fan letters to reply to.."

_You reply to fan letters?_

"But Yuki then begged me to come and dance..."

_Yuki begged you?_

It was settled. Rukia knew where her love lied and where it will always lie.

"Hashimoto Taichou..." Rukia's arms loosen around his neck as she pulled away. She has given up on a nonexistent relationship before it got too serious.

"I'm sorry, but I think Yuki and I are going to be late for a make-up dinner with the Kuro-"

Takahiro pulls Rukia towards him as he plants a firm kiss on the lips, mumbling to her, "They can wait can't they?"

Roughly pulling away, Rukia simply replied, "I'm sorry Hashimoto taichou... But I made a promise to be at the make-up dinner with the Kurosaki family-"

"Why?!" Takahiro roughly grabbed Rukia's arm. He was flustered with anger and confusion with Rukia's ridiculous reply. Why have dinner with the family that clearly back stabbed her? The family that kept such a heinous secret from her? Why would she even consider having dinner with them when she could be spending time with him, the one that loves her?

"Why are you even trying to connect back with those who left you for dead? They never tried to-"

"It doesn't matter if they never tried to connect back with us. It's what Yuki wants." Rukia calmly replied as she smoothed herself out. She was fully aware people around them were starting to watch this "relationship" slowly sink. "If Yuki wishes to have a make-up dinner with the Kurosaki-"

"Yuki doesn't control your life." Takahiro sighed. "Why are you putting Yuki's wants before yours?"

"If I didn't put Yuki's wants before mine, I wouldn't be speaking to you Hashimoto taichou..It's Yuki that loves you. Not me." Rukia slowly peels off Takahiro's calloused hands, "I suppose you have many fan letters waiting for you at Soul Society that are all waiting for your reply..."

* * *

-o-

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widen the moment Takahiro planted a kiss upon Rukia's lips. He heard Yuki squealing for joy once she saw that too. Does Yuki yearn to replace Ichigo that much? Or is it finally Yuki's wish for Rukia to finally fall in love again.

Yuki sat next to him, watching intently, hoping Rukia will return the kiss and fall in love like planned. But fate doesn't like to go along with plans-especially the moment Takahiro roughly grabs Rukia by her arm. No one touches Rukia like that because anyone who does faces the wrath of Yuki. Though this time-this time Yuki stands her ground. She just intently watches Takahiro-just to see if he crosses the line he shouldn't.

Ichigo however, he watches Yuki. The aura surrounding Yuki was an ominous one. Ichigo wasn't too sure what Yuki was mad about. One moment she was happier than ever and now? Yuki's eyes screams nothing more than vengeance.

Did Ichigo do something wrong?

Did he say something that made Yuki upset?

What was it made Yuki so mad?

"Yuki," Ichigo firmly addressed, "What's wr-"

"No one touches mom like that..." Yuki growled in anger. She wasn't too happy with the way Takahiro handled Rukia and she sure wasn't going to sit back and let him "lecture" Rukia. "I'm going to-"

"No." Ichigo held Yuki back. "Just let them be... They seem happier together..."

Yuki looks at Ichigo stupidly as if he was blind to see what was really happening. Takahiro grabbed Rukia by her arm. Is that what Ichigo considers as love? Being rough with one another?

"Are you stupid?" Yuki's eyes narrows. "He grabbed mom by her arm. How does someone hurt someone they lo- wait." Yuki boinks her head as she rolls her eyes. "You don't know how to answer that question since you-"

"Yuki?"

A smile a beamed upon Yuki's face. Rukia came back un-harmed and it's all that matters. For as long as Rukia comes back unharmed-nothing mattered...

"I was told you spoke to Hashimoto taichou about the dance.." Rukia folds her arms smiling as she stood before Yuki, ignoring the obvious presence of Ichigo, "Is this true?"

Shyly kicking the ground beneath her, Yuki sports a coy smile, "I asked him to come and dance with you..."

"Oh? You asked?" Rukia narrowed her eyes still smiling, "From what I heard you begged him to come..."

"He wouldn't come because he was busy!" Yuki protested proudly with a smug smile on her face, "If I didn't he wouldn't have come to dance with you-"

"Wait!" Ichigo finally spoke up. This is his chance! his chance to dance with Rukia. His chance to relive those intimate moments he had with Rukia that made her fall in love with him.

This chance to win back Rukia's heart...

As he faces Rukia and clears his throat, he speaks. "Since he left...Would you like to dance with me instead?"

"Dance with you?" Rukia repeated quizzically as she stared at Ichigo. "Kurosaki. I told you I do not wish to-"

"Oh my!" A feminine voice quickly chimed as she grabbed both Rukia's and Ichigo's hands, "Hurry back onto the stage before the judges see you! You'll get disqualified if they find you two standing here!"

"Mom!" Yuki extends her hand towards Rukia a little too late as the feminine voice pulls her into the ocean of people along with Ichigo.

With a terrified look, Yuki rushes into crowd only to be held back by one of the dance marathon monitors.

This is not what Yuki planned. Everything was falling apart and in away, Yuki failed Rukia. In her mind, Rukia was suppose to have a magical time with Takahiro and fall in love with him. Filling the empty void where love use to reside in. But no. Everything fell apart.

Was it Yuki's fault for pressuring Rukia into a relationship too early?

Was it Yuki's fault for assuming Rukia adores Takahiro when everyone else does?

Was it Yuki's fault for not thinking about what Rukia really wants?

All this was beginning to run through Yuki's mind as she was being transferred to a "kid friendly" area where the "kids" are safely watching the dance. While Yuki contemplates the mistakes she has made.


	22. Chappy II

So very sorry about the chapter mix up. I rewrote chapter 21. So if you haven't read that, this chapter won't make sense. Everyone seems OOC because they've grown and priorities change.

Thanks to those who reviewed and offered advice.. :)

In honor of mother's day I used the song Mama hao in this fanfic.

watch?v=WiSD5z6x5IM

^ Youtube it.

I know it's a little too late for that and all..

* * *

Love and affection surrounded the oddly paired "couple." It was both Ichigo and Rukia who just stood there, in the middle of the stage, surrounded by fellow dancers who were madly in love with one another.

This is his chance.

His chance to possibly redeem himself. His chance to revive the love they once had..His chance to make Rukia fall back in love with him.

Without wasitng time, Ichigo's hand lifts itself up, slowly reaching for Rukia who quietly looked at the ground. His calloused hands hesitantly grabs ahold of Rukia's hand, waiting, just waiting for a response...

Nothing.

Was this Rukia's way to see if Ichigo's love was true? Or was Rukia giving Ichigo the chance to relive that one moment they intimately shared as a couple?

Gulping hard, his other hand reached out for Rukia's waist, gently guiding it around her hip, waiting for a response.

Nothing.

Rukia stood still with her head facing the ground, not looking up-was that a quiet giggle her heard? Was Rukia actually happy Ichigo took the initiative to make the first move?

This time, this time Ichigo went full-out. He gently pulls Rukia towards him, both arms curled around her tiny waist as his head rests between the nook of her neck. The secent of cherry blossoms surrounded Ichigo as his face rubs against her milky smooth neck.

He misses this.

"Rukia." His deep husky voice mumbled against her ear. "I know you still despise me and I have not right to barge into your life and think I can win your love back again. So please, let me win your heart back again... I'll make sure to do things right and-"

"Pyon.."

_Wait... Did Rukia just say-_

Ichigo's eyes widen once he pull back alittle and took a good look at Rukia who had a unatural toothy smi-

Chappy!

"Chappy..." Ichigo deadpanned as he removed his face away from Rukia's neck."Where's Ru-"

"Rukia sama left the moment one of the dance marathon monitors grabbed your hand and her hand... Pyon...You were too busy looking around to realize Rukia sama switched out to get Yuki chan...Pyon.."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ichigo loosens his hold around her waist but that's not going to stop him.

No.

He's hard headed he'll see this though... After all, Ichigo has another chance to redeem him self.. Rukia and Yuki are having dinner again at Isshin's place.. Maybe this time Ichigo can have alone with Rukia...

* * *

_-o-_

* * *

_Only mommy is the best in the world._

_When a child has a mommy, she feels treasured._

_When she gets into mommy's arms,_

_there is endless happiness to enjoy._

_When a child does not have a mommy, she is most worried and anxious._

_A child without a mommy is like a weed._

_Away from mommy's arms,_

_where can she find happiness?_

Everyone was giggling and laughing-well almost everyone since Yuki was in the corner sulking. She's angry and disappointed with herself for failing to bring Rukia and Takahiro together. She knew how much they liked one another. It was her fault for pressuring them to be together... It was her fault for not blocking Ichigo from intervening. Her fault Rukia was taken with Ichigo against her will. Her fault for even going with Urahara's plan since everything shattered into a million little pieces of failure.

Quickly rubbing away her tears with her sleeve, Yuki lets out a huff. There were so many fan letters all addressed to Rukia to go through and Yuki thought she found the one. The only person that hasn't sent Rukia a fan letter but always took the time to speak to Rukia and that man wasTakahiro. He loved Rukia and adored Yuki...She was sure of that. Though, things change and people change.

Maybe Yuki has grown once she realized it while sulking in the corner.

Love is not confetti. You can't throw the word love around, if you do, it'll lose all meaning. Maybe it's that little epiphany struck Yuki when she was sulking in the corner. Through this whole experience with Rukia, Yuki has grown and matured since she finally realized what Urahara meant...

**_"You have to understand something... There are things you might understand and things you shouldn't understand. It's the matter of keeping everything in order. Without it everything will fall apart... Do you understand now?"_**

Yuki matured too fast. She was put into a situation where her personal emotions were kept bottled in. She had to be there for Rukia like Rukia had to be there for Yuki.

"Yuki?"

That voice. That warm welcoming voice. That voice that brought nothing but happiness in Yuki's heart...

Quietly sniffling Yuki turns towards the voice with her stuffy nose and head looking down, "Mom?" Yuki quietly mumblied, "Are you angry with me?"

"Angry with you?" Rukia tilts her head because she knew what Yuki meant. Rukia saw the look on Yuki's face when She was taken away from her. The look on Yuki's face was nothing but fear and doom. She knew Yuki though she was in trouble-infact, Yuki thought Rukia would give her the silence treatment.

"Why would I be angry with you?

Yuki looks up, sniffling with her red stuffy nose she sees nothing but a bright warm smile. The same smile that meant Yuki had nothing to worry about.

"Mooomm..." Yuki cries. "I'm sooo sorry..."

"Ahh..." Rukia hugs onto a crying Yuki as she quietly hushes her, "Yuki... I'm no longer in my gigai.. I left chappy with Kurosaki..."

A smile crept onto Yuki's face as she sniffles between the short spurts of giggles, "Mom...let's go back to Urahara's place..."

* * *

-o-

* * *

Giggling and laughing, Yuki happily sits before Rukia who runs her slender fingers through Yuki's black hair. She's preparing Yuki for dinner with the Kurosaki family like Rukia promised. Though Yuki wanted to ask Rukia a question that's been burrowed deep down in her...

"Mom..." Yuki cautiously called out, "I don't think you should see Hashimoto taichou anymore.."

"Hm?" Rukia tilts her head. "Why are you saying that? At first you wanted Hashimoto taichou and I to be together but now you don't?"

"I saw how Hashimoto taichou grabbed your arm mom..."Yuki's eyes darken the moment her fists balled. "No one touches mom like that-well maybe uncle Renji because you always train with him... But no one else!"

"What?" Rukia bursts out in laughter as she hugs onto Yuki smiling, "Oh Yuki...You're just to precious..."

"Moom... I can't breath..." Yuki manage to spurt between breaths as she tries to break free from Rukia's bear hug.

"Okay,okay!" Rukia finally lets go as she clasps her hands, "Go get your blue Kimono I bought for you from-"

"Rukia saammaaa!"

Chappy.

The moment Rukia and Yuki looked up, Chappy already bursts into the room smiling and giggling as she gives Rukia the peace sign, squealing, "Mission complete!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rukia quickly changes places and gets into her gigai before she finishes up with Yuki's hair which didn't take long since Yuki sat still and Urururu was kind enough to bring Yuki's kimono to her.

Everything was perfect. Rukia quickly prepared herself with the help of Yuki of course-time seemed to fly by.

"Okay!" Rukia happily looks at Yuki, satisfied with Yuki's clothing. "Let's go before it gets too dark!"

The pair happily walk out Urahara's place as they head towards Isshin's sun is slowly sinking down and the sound of families laughing and joking around was heard as Yuki and Rukia passes by them. They were all families that loved one another-A family Yuki **once** wanted...

"Hey Yuki," Rukia but bumps her, "Your birthdy is coming up in a few weeks~"

A grin crept onto Yuki's face once she butt bumps Rukia back giggling, "You know what I want for my birthday right mom?"

"Or course I do! It's Hanataro wrapped up in a red rib-wah!"

Yuki grabs ahold of Rukia's hand as she runs and pulls her towards the sweet scent of food being prepared for them and only them.

"Mom! Mom! We're here!" Yuki happily squealed as they arrive at the door steps. Rukia straightens Yuki up and does the same for herself before nudging Yuki, "Go on now, knock."

With a cheeky smile Yuki nods as she knocks on the door, "Aunt Yuzu! Aunt Karin! It's Yuki chan!"

Quick bumbling foots steps were heard along with the sound of the locks being unlocked then the long awaited sound...

_Click._

Slowly opening the door, Yuki peers right in smiling. eagar to start the night with nothing but love and happiness. Though, the moment Yuki walked right in was the moment Yuki's heart sank.

"Yuki."


	23. Okonomiyaki II

Okay. I'm sorry for the whole delay in updating and all. But this was difficult to write because there was so many directions I could have taken this and I decided to go with this where Rukia doesn't get the shit end of the deal.

I'll try and update sooner with longer chapters.

But for now, here it is.

* * *

Her blood went cold.

She knew who it was that called for her. It's that sweet eager father voice _he _uses when _he_ knows he's in trouble. That sickening voice that sent chills down Yuki's spine welcomed her in by offering his hand.

What did Yuki do?

Well, our little Yuki looked at him stupidly and rolled her eyes as she walks past him, ignoring his presence only to be greeted by an empty table with hot pipping food on top.

This confused Yuki. She was promised a dinner with the Kurosaki family that doesn't entail Ichigo.

"Mom?" Yuki quietly called out was she walked deeper into the house, "Where is Aunt Karin, Aunt Yuzu and Jiji san?"

Rukia looks at Ichigo, as she politely addresses him. "Kurosaki san-"

"Call me Ichigo." He quickly retorted, "Call me Ichigo like you always have..."

_Like I always had?_

A slight dry chuckle escapes Rukia's lips as she face Ichigo. "Calling you by your first name would be most improper...Kurosaki san is the correct way to address you. So." Rukia lets out a a silent huff. "Do you happen to know where Kurosaki sama, Karin chan and Yuzu chan went?"

Ichigo runs his hand through his hair, "I asked them to leave so I can have dinner with just you and Yuki.."

_Just me and Yuki?_

"Nuuuuu!" Yuki angrily pouts as she ran towards Ichigo, her tiny fists starts to pound on his back. "Mom and I were suppose to have dinner with Aunt Karin, Aunt Yuzu and Jiji san! NOT YOU!"

"Yuki..." Rukia quietly scorned, "What did I say when we were eating dinner with uncle Renji?"

Disgruntled, Yuki folds her arms pouting, "But mooommm... We're suppose to have dinner with Aunt Karin, Aunt Yuzu and Jijisan..."

With nothing but a warm smile, Rukia extend her arm towards Yuki, "We'll ahve dinner with them someother day... Come, let's go back to Ura-"

The sound of the door being closed and locks being locked was heard once Ichigo darted to the door. "Just one dinner with me. One dinner as a fam-"

As Rukia firmly held onto Yuki's hand, quietly hushing her to not speak, Rukia politely addresses Ichigo. "Kurosaki, Might I remind you, Yuki and I are Kuchikis. Not Kurosakis. If you wish to have dinner with YOUR family, then by all means, go ahead. But please, don't include me and Yuki as your-"

"Family." Ichigo finished breathlessly. He understood what Rukia meant. He just won't let his "family" die out. Not like this.

"Yuzu make your favorite Yuki.."

_He remember Yuki's favorite food..._

Ichigo looks at Yuki with eager eyes, hoping to get a smile or grin-anything to confirm Yuki's approval. But instead of a smile, Yuki hid behind Rukia, mumbling, "Mooommm... He's looking at me oddly..."

"Oh Yuki..." Rukia sweetly cooes, "It's okay.. he won't bite... Not when I'm here..."

Looking up at Rukia with eagar eyes, she nodded and held onto Rukia's hand tighter. "Promise me you won't leave me?"

Playfully flicking Yuki on her forehead, "When have I ever left you?"

Giggling, Yuki buries her face against Rukia's back, "I'm hungry mom..."

"Oh?" Rukia sweetly coos, "Would you like to go back-"

"But Aunt Yuzu's home-made okonomiyaki..." Yuki sadly pouts. "It smells so good..."

Looking at Yuki with glistening and hopeful eyes, Rukia had no choice but to cave to Yuki's wants. Even if she has to swallow her pride.

"Kurosaki," Rukia politely addresses, "Yuki and I will indulge your request and have dinner with you- NOT as a family, but as acquaintances."

* * *

-o-

* * *

Giggles and laughter surrounded both Rukia and Yuki- but stopped once Ichigo finally joined the table. Only the sound of chopstick clinking against the ceramic rice bowls was heard... That was until Yuki nudges Rukia with a smug smile and slightly tilts her head.

"Oh?" Rukia tilts her head towards Yuki smiling, "Do you want to start or do you want-"

"Start what?" Ichigo blurted. He was watching both Yuki and Rukia interact with one another and noticed the love radiating from them.

He wants to be part of that.

"It's a Kuchiki game." Yuki smugly responded, "You wouldn't understand.."

With eager eyes, "Well... You can still teach me...Right?"

Yuki takes a glance at Rukia, waiting on her for a response. Though Yuki should have known the moment Rukia playfully scrunches her face and shakes her head smiling, "Noo... He's not a Kuchiki..."

"But it doesn't mean you can't give me a chance." Ichigo quickly blurted. "You can't deny me a chance if you haven't given me one."

The ambiance if the room changed dramtically and Yuki knew. She Yuki it's one of those moments she shoud step back and keep quiet because this is what Rukia needs.

"Give you a chance?" Rukia condesendingly repeated. "What makes you think you even deserve one?"

"You never gave me a chance to sit down and talk with you and Yuki." Ichigo manged to sputter as his fingers race through his hair. "I just need one chance. Once chance to make things right. Will you atleast give me that?"

Her eyebrow arches as she slowly walks back where Yuki's at and nudges her, "Do you think Kurosaki deserves another chance?"


	24. Chance

Because I'm busy and all, I managed to write this little chapter up cause I felt as if this was just _too much. _So I'll let it all sink in before the next chapter where it's bursting with emotions, drama and angst. It's also a longer chapter...

:D

So.

Right here is the calm before the storm cause I'm a terrible writer that gets my kick from making readers suffer.

:3

read and review

* * *

Nothing but silence surrounded the room once the attention was all focused on Yuki who will decide whether Ichigo deserves a chance or not...

_Another chance? _Yuki thought inwardly._ If kurosaki gets a chance-  
_

Yuki looked up at Rukia, eyes gleaming with a confused pout, "What about Uncle Renji and Hisagi fuku tai chou, and Hirako tai chou? They never had a chance."

Ichigo's eyes widen while Rukia grew amused.

Rukia knew what Yuki meant, she knew Yuki has seen her in the kitchen making food with Shuuhei a couple of times and Shinji? Just him being around Rukia and speaking to her casually about Yuki and life over lunch or tea. Renji-well, to Yuki it would be a no brainer why Renji would be one of the men Yuki adores to no end.

It's just Rukia who didn't think Yuki would consider them since Yuki was so determined on Takahiro as her father before.

"Eh?" A playful tilt to the head was what Yuki earned from Rukia who slowly bent her knees to face Yuki. "Why are you bringing them up all of a sudden?"

With the slightest of smiles, Yuki takes a quick smug look at Ichigo before she confidently spoke to Rukia. "I saw the love and care Hisagi fuku taichou showered you with when he was cooking with you... He even sent love letters-not fan letters to you mom... and Hirako tai chou?" Yuki playfully scoffs as she nudges Rukia. "I've seen the way Hirako tai chou looks at you and talks to you... He sometimes asks me if you are still single~"

_Love letters!? Asking if still single?! __What the hell is happening in Soul Society?!_ Ichigo inwardly thought as he watched Yuki happily telling Rukia about the love letter Shuuhei sends her. He wasn't too happy to know other men are advancing Rukia-but then again.. Ichigo should have seen this coming. A single mother still in her prime? There's bound to be a line of suitors waiting for Yuki's approval.

"Hm?" Rukia tilts her head smiling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you!" Yuki quickly defended. "I remember telling you, '_Moommm.. Hisagi fuku taichou sent you a letter~' _but you told me to put it away..." Yuki quicky pouted. "Shuuhei fuku taichou was sorely disappointed..."

Shuuhei **was** an excellent candidate for Rukia in Yuki's eyes. The fact that he wrote love letters instead of fan letters?

This made Shuuhei stick out a little more than others.

But the difference between Shuuhei, Takahiro, Shinji, and Renji?

**Takahiro?**

Taichou.

**Shuuhei?**

Fuku taichou.

**Shinji?**

Yuki's taichou

**Renji?**

Childhood friend.

There's a reason why Rukia denied them. Reasons Yuki doesn't know...

Though, now that Takahiro is no longer a choice for Rukia, Yuki now focuses in on Renji, Shuuhei, and Shinji.

Shaking her head, Rukia playfully flicks Yuki's forehead. "But it's because you always swooned over Hashimoto Taichou..If you-"

"Would it make a difference?"

Rukia's glistening violet eyes dart up at the sound of the Ichigo's voice that asked her. She heard the agitated undertone in his voice. She just doesn't want to get emotionally attached to Ichigo once more...

"Hm?" Rukia looksup at Ichigo confused, "Would what make a difference Kurosaki san?"

"Hmm..." Rukia pouted as she pondered and repeated, "Would it make a difference..." A sly glint gleamed upon Rukia's violet eyes as she inwardly thought to herself, _Let's see shall we?  
_

"You're right Yuki." Rukia playfully taps Yuki's nose, "Why don't you set up a date for-"

"Wait-wait-WAIT!"

All eyes in the room were all now focused in on a flustered orange haired man who looked at them cofused. Tension radiated from Ichigo. The mere thought of Rukia being with another man?

It disgusted him.

Angered him.

What makes them eligible for a chance and not him?

Ichigo angrily groweled."Why do they get a chance when I don't?"

"Hm?" Rukia condescendingly hums as she faces Ichigo, "Are you asking me why Renji, Hisagi fuku taichou, and Hirako taichou are getting a chance and not you?" Rukia rhetorically asks sweetly. "If so, it's because I gave you a chance already and you wasted that away. How is that fair to Renji, Hisagi fuku taichou, and Hirako taichou? They have yet to receive thier first chance. What makes you so special?"

"You were the first one I loved..." Ichigo's fingers runs through his orange hair, letting out a huff. "You stopped the rain in me..."

"And that wasn't enough for you." Rukia callously chimed. "You never thought about our feelings when you did what you did with_ her- _in the matter of fact, I recall you wanting to talk things out with Yuki and I..." Rukia's hand gently grasps Yuki's hand as she leads her back to the dinner table and seats Yuki next to her. "You have the table. Yuki and I will remain quiet so you can tell us what you want. Not a sound will be made once you speak. But! Once Yuki and I speak, you are not to make a sound. Can you handle that deal Kurosaki san? Or is it too much for you to comit since you do have the knack to break promises, and lie."

Clearing his throat, Ichigo quickly truges his way back to the dinner table, seating himself accross both Rukia and Yuki.

This is his chance.

His chance to say what he wants to say.

Hid chance to reclaim what he lost.

His chance to redeem who he once was...

"Rukia..."


End file.
